


Bodies of Water

by forgetme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Physical Disability, Post-Chapter 699, Responsibility
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/pseuds/forgetme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich gibt es Team Gai nicht mehr. // Team Gai ist tot-Lang lebe Team Gai!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodies of Water

Sie saßen zusammen in der schummrigen Wirtschaft, Gai und seine beiden verbliebenen Schüler. Er hatte einen Tisch für drei bestellt, in einer ruhigen Ecke des großen Restaurants. Wie erwartet war Tenten als Letzte angekommen. Während Gai und Lee sich schon gegenübersaßen - Gai in seinem Rollstuhl und Lee auf der gepolsterten Bank mit dem Rücken zur Wand, streifte Tenten noch ihren Mantel ab, bevor sie neben Lee auf die Bank rutschte.

Das Leuchten in ihren Augen verriet alles. Trotz des mulmigen Gefühls in seinem Magen grinste Gai breit. Lee strahlte ebenfalls. Bei ihm sah es nicht gezwungen aus, aber Lee war ja auch ein junger Mann mit unbeschreiblich reinem Herzen. Er konnte sich für andere beinahe mehr freuen als für sich selbst.

“Hast du es geschafft? Du hast es geschafft, nicht wahr, Tenten?”

Wortlos rollte sie den Ärmel ihres Kleides hoch, bis ein rechteckiges weißes Pflaster auf ihrem Oberarm, knapp unter der Schulter, zum Vorschein kam. Das Pflaster war so groß wie Gais Handfläche und von so einem strahlenden Weiß, dass es im gedämpften Licht des Restaurant zu leuchten schien.

Vorsichtig zupfte Tenten mit den Fingerspitzen an einer Ecke des Pflasters. Ihre kurzen Fingernägel waren ihr dabei keine große Hilfe, doch sie arbeitete sich geduldig voran, bis sie es etwas von ihrer Haut gelöst hatte und es bis zur Hälfte abziehen konnte. Gai und Lee lehnten sich näher zu ihr, um ihren muskulösen Oberarm zu begutachten. Die Haut war leicht gerötet, besonders natürlich dort, wo die schwarze Farbe injiziert worden war. Obwohl es eigentlich geheim gehalten werden sollte, hatte Gai das Tattoo schon oft gesehen. Wie Tenten jetzt hatten auch Genma, Raidou und Hayate stolz ihre Markierung herumgezeigt, nachdem sie in die Anbu aufgenommen worden waren.

Damals hatte Gai sie beneidet, hatte sich gewünscht auch zur Spezialeinheit gehören zu können, denn schließlich war sein Rivale dort und wenn er mithalten wollte, so dachte Gai, musste er Kakashi unbedingt folgen. Allerdings hatte er es niemals geschafft und als Sandaime-sama ihn endgültig ablehnte, war Gai am Boden zerstört gewesen. Mittlerweile war das alles Jahre her, doch Gai konnte sich noch genau an dieses Gefühl erinnern, an die traurige Gewissheit, dass er versagt hatte. Wochenlang hatte sie wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihm gehangen, hatte alle anderen kleinen Erfolge in ihre Dunkelheit gesogen und nichtig gemacht.

Noch immer löste der Anblick des angedeuteten Blattes Unbehagen in Gai aus.

“Wow, Tenten”, hauchte Lee.

“Herzlichen Glückwunsch”, sagte Gai. Er rang sich ein weiteres Lächeln ab. “Zur Feier des Tages gebe ich euch, meinen geliebten Schülern, einen aus! Was haltet ihr davon?”

“Danke, Sensei.” Tenten lächelte sanft. Gai fiel auf, dass sie dezent geschminkt war, mit dunklem Lidstrich, Wimperntusche und ganz zart rötlichem Lidschatten. Das war neu. Früher hatte Tenten nie Make-up getragen. Aber sie war jetzt ja auch eine junge Frau von einundzwanzig Jahren, kein kleines Mädchen mehr.

“Herzlichsten Dank, Gai-sensei!” Lee senkte sein Haupt in so förmlicher Manier, dass Gai lachen musste. Liebevoll wuschelte er seinem Schüler durchs Haar. Die schwarzen Strähnen glitten ihm genau so seidenweich durch die Finger wie damals, als Lee noch sein kleiner Schüler war, ein unsicherer, frischgebackener Genin, der seinen Platz im Leben noch nicht gefunden hatte. Niemand sonst im Dorf hätte in dieser Situation so eine übermäßig höfliche Dankesformel benutzt. Zumindest nicht ohne Sarkasmus.

Immerhin bezahlte Gai jedesmal, wenn er mit seinen Schülern Essen ging. Es gehörte sich so, fand er. Der eine oder andere Sensei hätte ihm in dieser Hinsicht wohl widersprochen, doch Gai legte Wert auf Tradition und Anstand. Um dem Abend doch noch etwas Besonderes zu geben, bestellte Gai aufs Geratewohl das Teuerste, was die Karte zu bieten hatte. Ein Fünf-Gänge Menü für seine beiden Schüler, die ihn mit großen Augen ansahen und sich schon nach dem dritten Gang geschlagen geben wollten.

“Wir sind doch nicht mehr im Wachstum, Sensei!”, stöhnte Tenten, als Gai ihr einen Teller mit drei Onigiri zu schob. Gai ignorierte ihren Protest. Er lehnte sich in seinem Rollstuhl zurück und nippte an seinem Saké, während er den beiden beim essen zuschaute. Ein besonderes Gefühl durchströmte seinen Körper dabei: eine gewisse Selbstzufriedenheit. So musste sich ein Vater fühlen, der seine Familie ernährte, dachte er.

Es stimmte allerdings, vor ein paar Jahren noch, in ihrem Teenageralter, hatten seine drei Schüler manchmal ganze Berge von Nahrungsmitteln verschlingen können. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an ihr erstes gemeinsames Überlebenstraining in den Bergen. Damals waren die drei erst frisch von der Akademie gekommen. Das Überlebenstraining war die erste größere “Mission”, die Gai mit seinem Team anging. Im Grunde war es natürlich keine Mission, sondern eher eine Trainingseinheit, eine Auffrischung und Erweiterung des Grundlagenwissens zum Überleben in der Wildnis.

Gai hatte Lee, Tenten und Neji aufgetragen sich ohne jegliche Ausrüstung und Waffen mit ihm im Wald zu treffen. Dann hatte er seinen ahnungslosen Schülern gesagt, dass sie das Dorf für einen Woche verlassen würden, ihre Erziehungsberechtigten seien bereits benachrichtigt worden.

Nicht, dass es viel zu benachrichtigen gegeben hätte. Tenten lebte bei einer älteren Cousine ihrer verstorbenen Mutter. Sie war freundlich aber distanziert. Dass Tenten eine Woche lang außer Haus sein würde, hatte sie emotionslos hingenommen. Auch Nejis Onkel hatte Gai kaum Beachtung geschenkt, sondern seine kurze Anwesenheit allenfalls toleriert, die Nachricht abgenickt und für Lee gab es nicht einmal einen Erziehungsberechtigten, da der Junge im Waisenhaus großgeworden war und durch seinen erfolgreichen Abschluss der Akademie den Status eines geschäftsfähigen “Erwachsenen” erlangt hatte.

So machten sie sich zu viert auf in die Berge. Der Himmel war blau an jenem Tag, betupft mit weißen Wolken und unendlich weit. Die ersten paar Stunden jammerte Tenten beinahe ununterbrochen, weil sie ihre Schriftrollen nicht hatte mitbringen dürfen. Neji schwieg derweil eisern. Die blassen Lippen zusammengepresst, stapfte er trotzig hinter Gai her, während Lee von der ersten Sekunde an vor Aufregung beinahe platzte und überschwänglich vorauseilte.

Gai brachte ihnen in dieser Woche bei, wie man einen Unterschlupf baute, der dem Wetter standhalten konnte, wie man jagte, Fallen stellte und mit bloßen Händen fischte. Die Tage, die Gai mit seinen Schülern dort verbrachte, zählten zweifellos zu den besten seines Lebens. Er war glücklich, stolz den Kindern Dinge beibringen zu können, die er nicht in der Akademie sondern von seinem Vater gelernt hatte. Und auch seine drei Schützlinge veränderten sich. Schon nach den ersten Stunden begannen sie langsam aufzutauen und im Verlauf der folgenden Tage wurde aus den drei zum ersten Mal so etwas wie ein Team.

Sehnsucht erfasste Gai, wenn er an diese gemeinsame Zeit dachte. Natürlich musste ihm im selben Moment bewusst werden, dass er in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht mehr in der Lage dazu war, ein solches Training zu absolvieren. Immerhin hatte Gai selbst die Regeln festgelegt: ohne Hilfsmittel sollte man der Wildnis trotzen. Er stellte sich vor, wie er ohne seinen Rollstuhl allein in der freien Natur überleben könnte und biss sich auf die Lippe, als ihm langsam dämmerte, wie schwierig es sein würde. Die ersten paar Tage könnte er vielleicht überstehen. Mit einem Ast als Krücke wäre er wohl dazu in der Lage, sich mühsam herum zuschleppen, Falllen könnte er auch stellen. Es würde irgendwie gehen, sagte er sich streng. Doch im Hinterkopf lauerte die traurige Gewissheit, dass er nun wie jedes geschwächte, verwundete Tier leichte Beute war.

“Wir gehen als Team hin, oder Sensei?”

Die Frage weckte Gai aus seinen düsteren Überlegungen. Der Kontext war ihm allerdings entgangen. Er schaute etwas verlegen in Tentens und Lees erwartungsvolle Gesichter.

“Hm?”

“Zu Naruto und Hinatas Hochzeit”, sagte Tenten. Stirnrunzelnd stocherte sie an ihrem frittierten Tofu herum. “Auf meiner Einladung stand mit Begleitung, aber wir gehen als Team hin, oder? Ich muss mir kein Date suchen?”

“Ein Date?” Lee legte betroffen seine Essstäbchen beiseite. Das Holz klickte gegen die Porzellanschüssel. “Hätte ich--”

“Quatsch. Wir gehen doch zu dritt, nicht wahr?” Tentens Blick war nun beinahe flehend. Gai wusste nicht, warum sie ihn so ansah. Mit ihren großen braunen Augen, ihrer ebenmäßigen Haut und den sanft geschwungenen Lippen war sie sicher eine der schönsten jungen Frauen im ganzen Dorf - nein, auf der ganzen Welt!

Er kratzte sich am Kinn. “Wenn ihr möchtet, dann machen wir es so,” sagte er schließlich. “Allerdings steht ihr doch beide im Frühling eures Lebens! In voller Blüte! Es dürfte meinen wundervollen Schülern nicht schwerfallen eine Begleitung zu finden, wann immer sie wollen!”

Tenten zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie blickte zur Seite und ihr Blick streifte unverwandt den Nebentisch, an dem sich ein älteres Ehepaar bei Kerzenlicht anhimmelte. “Ich habe einfach keine Lust.”

“Sakura-san wird wohl in Begleitung ihres Teams kommen.” In Lees Stimme schwangen zarte Hoffnung und gleichzeitig Enttäuschung. Ihnen allen war bewusst, dass Sakura mit Sasuke zusammen sein würde. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel, doch Gai wollte sich nicht dazu äußern. Lee hatte ein treues Herz, er würde Sakura niemals bedrängen, aber die Hoffnung ganz aufgeben konnte er auch nicht, so schmerzhaft das wohl war.

Tenten rollte mit den Augen und seufzte, verkniff sich jedoch einen Kommentar. Stattdessen wandte sie sich an Gai. “Hast du denn jemanden, Sensei?”

Jemanden? Gai musste lachen. “Was meinst du?”, fragte er betont unschuldig.

“Eine Begleitung.”, sagte Tenten. Lee beobachtete ihn etwas zu aufmerksam für Gais Geschmack.

Schon lange hatte Gai sich keine Gedanken mehr über sein Liebesleben gemacht. In seiner Jugend hatte er sich ausschließlich auf Training und Missionen konzentriert. Daneben war ansonsten nur noch sein Rivale Kakashi. Und nun? Gai schaute auf seinen Teller. Ein paar Scheiben Sashimi lagen aufgefächert vor ihm. Rotes Fleisch auf weißem Untergrund, wie Blut auf einer Bandage. Welche Frau würde schon-- Er lächelte ausweichend und zwinkerte seinen Schülern über den Tisch hinweg zu. “Ich gehe mit euch beiden. Ihr seid mein Team.”

* * *

 

Später, nachdem sie sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten und Gai sich allein auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung machte, wurde Gai schweren Herzens etwas klar: eigentlich gab es Team Gai nicht mehr. Lee und Tenten hatten verschiedene Pfade eingeschlagen. Lee war Jounin und wollte bald die Leitung eines Genin Teams übernehmen, während Tenten nun zu Anbu gewechselt war. Nicht einmal die beiden würden mehr zusammen auf Missionen gehen. Natürlich war er selbst auch schon länger nicht mehr mit seinen Schülern im Einsatz gewesen.

Seit er damals nach dem Krieg aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war…

Gai arbeitete jetzt im Büro des Hokage, direkt unter Kakashi, was bedeutete, dass er beinahe ausschließlich für Papierkram zuständig war. Es gab Tage, an denen er seinen Körper verfluchte, das war nicht zu leugnen, doch im Großen und Ganzen biss Gai die Zähne zusammen und machte das Beste aus dem, was er hatte.

Trotzdem vermisste er sie, seine Schüler, die Missionen, die Kämpfe, die Herausforderungen.

Seufzend fasste er die Greifreifen an den Rädern seines Rollstuhls und setzte sich vorsichtig in Bewegung, um die zwei warmen Styropor-Behälter, die er auf dem Schoß hatte, nicht fallen zu lassen. In den Behältern waren eine Portion Miso mit Auberginen und einmal Gyuudon zum Mitnehmen, die Gai kurz vor dem Verlassen des Restaurants noch bestellt hatte, da ihm eingefallen war, dass sein Kühlschrank zu hause vollkommen leer war. Falls er heute Nacht Besuch bekommen würde, dachte er, wäre es besser etwas im Haus zu haben, und wenn niemand käme, könnte er sich das Essen auch morgen wieder aufwärmen.

Gai lebte noch immer in seiner alten Wohnung in einem mittelgroßen Apartment-Komplex im Zentrum Konohas. Die Wohnung hatte schon sein Vater gemietet. Gai hatte sie nach seinem Tod übernommen. Von seinem Chuunin Gehalt hatte er sich die monatliche Miete problemlos leisten können, im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater, der sein ganzes Leben lang am Rande des finanziellen Zusammenbruchs gestanden hatte, sich allerdings immer weigerte, Geld von seinem Sohn zu nehmen. Gai bezahlte die Schulden seines Vaters ab und als er neunzehn Jahre alt war, kaufte er die Wohnung. Eine billige Dachwohnung, in der man im Winter fror und im Sommer schwitzte, wenn die alternde Klimaanlage mal wieder streikte. Gai allerdings liebte sein Apartment und hatte sich entgegen aller gutgemeinten Ratschläge geweigert, wegen seiner Verletzung in eine praktischere Wohnung umzuziehen.

Er war so lange im Krankenhaus geblieben, bis sein Chakrakreislauf sich ausreichend regeneriert hatte, dass er wieder einfache Jutsu benutzen konnte. Jetzt verwendete er immer ein Teleportationsjutsu, um vom Erdgeschoss in sein Stockwerk zu kommen. Am Anfang war das unglaublich anstrengend gewesen, doch Gai hatte es als eine Herausforderung betrachtet, der er sich stellen musste. Er brauchte immer etwas mehr Chakra, um den Rollstuhl mitzunehmen - in den ersten paar Tagen nach seiner Krankenhausentlassung hatte es ein paar Zwischenfälle gegeben, in denen Gai das Jutsu nicht ganz so geglückt war, ein paar Mal hatte Lee ihm zu Hilfe eilen müssen - doch mittlerweile hatte er sich auch daran gewöhnt.

Wie geplant erschien er direkt vor seiner Tür, sodass er nur noch die Chakra Fallen entschärfen und aufschließen musste. Schon von draußen spürte er Kakashis Anwesenheit, und natürlich auch die der Leibwächter des Hokage, die im Umkreis des Wohnhauses Stellung bezogen hatten.

Gai öffnete die Tür und schob sich in die Wohnung. Der Türrahmen war etwas eng für seinen Rollstuhl, doch Gai hatte ein paar Techniken ausgearbeitet, mit denen er diese Hürde überwinden konnte. Es war alles eine Frage der Übung.

Drinnen erwartete ihn das bläuliche Flackern des Fernsehers, das begleitet von einer sanften Frauenstimme aus der offenen Wohnzimmertür drang. Neben dem Schuhregal im Flur standen Kakashis Stiefel, ordentlich nebeneinander wie zwei Zinnsoldaten. Bei ihrem Anblick musste Gai unwillkürlich lächeln.

Kakashi fand er im Halbdunkel auf der Couch sitzend, die Beine ausgestreckt, mit den Füßen auf Gais Couchtisch. Er hatte eine Flasche Bier in der Hand, als Gai ins Wohnzimmer kam, auf halben Wege zwischen Tisch und Mund. Vor seinen Augen flimmerte das Bild einer hübschen jungen Frau, die sich mit Tränen in den Augen eine Rose an die Brust drückte, über den Fernsehbildschirm.

“Kakashi!”, rief Gai mit gespielter Überraschung. “Was machst du hier?”

“Yo, Gai, schon da? Ich dachte, es würde später werden.” Lässig schwang Kakashi die Beine vom Tisch und stand auf. Dem Mädchen im Fernseher warf er noch einen bedauernden Blick zu, dann griff er nach der Fernbedienung und ließ sie mit einem Knopfdruck verschwinden.

“Lee musste zu seiner Wache”, erklärte Gai währenddessen. Eigentlich hätte sein Rivale das wissen müssen, dachte er bei sich, immerhin war es Kakashi, der alle Dienstpläne unterschriftlich genehmigen musste. Aber Kakashi hatte den Hokage-Modus für den Rest des Tages abgelegt, das war offensichtlich. Robe und Hut hatte er wie immer im Hokage Turm zurückgelassen und auch seine Weste hatte er ausgezogen und achtlos über die Armlehne der Couch geworfen. Er trug nur noch die dunkelblaue Jounin Uniform mit Maske, Stirnband und Handschuhe hatte er sich anscheinend in die ausgebeulten Hosentaschen gesteckt. Für seine nackten Füße hatte er sich wie immer Gais alte Hausschlappen geborgt.

“Hattest du wenigstens Spaß mit den Kids?”, fragte er. So nebensächlich die Frage auch erschien, Gai verstand die Anspielung auf Tenten. Kakashi wusste, wie schwierig Gais Verhältnis zu Anbu war.

Doch Gai winkte ab. “Natürlich! Meine Schüler erfüllen mich jeden Tag aufs Neue mit Freude und Stolz!”

“Ah, na dann…” Kakashi entspannte sich etwas und schnupperte. “Misosuppe...Für mich?”

“Mit Auberginen und eine Portion Gyuudon”, sagte Gai und hielt Kakashi nicht davon ab, die beiden Behälter im Vorbeilaufen von seinem Schoß zu stibitzen. Stattdessen folgte er Kakashi in die Küche, wo dieser seine Beute auf den Tisch stellte. Doch nicht ohne Gai einen skeptischen Blick zuzuwerfen.

“Gyuudon?” fragte er. Unter seiner Maske kräuselte sich seine Nase. Der dünne Stoff konnte die winzige Bewegung nicht ganz verbergen.

“Ich habe es mit extra milder Soße bestellt”, sagte Gai, während er sich an der freien Seite des Tisches positionierte. “Ich weiß schließlich, wie empfindlich mein zarter Rivale ist.”

“Zart, hm? Würdest du so wirklich Konohas Sechsten Hokage bezeichnen wollen?” Mit flinken Fingern fischte Kakashi ein paar Essstäbchen aus Gais Küchenschublade und legte sie auf den Tisch. “Das ehrwürdige Oberhaupt deines Dorfes?” Er musste selbst bei diesen Worten schmunzeln; Gai konnte es in seiner Stimme hören.

Kakashi ging an ihm vorbei und streifte dabei seine Schulter. Er öffnete den Kühlschrank, spähte hinein, kramte etwas herum und fragte schließlich Gai: “Trinkst du ein Bier mit?”  
Gai schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich hatte Saké im Restaurant.”

Ohne weiter zu fragen, öffnete Kakashi den Küchenschrank und holte zwei Gläser heraus. Er schenkte Orangensaft in beide und schob eins über den Tisch zu Gai, bevor er sich setzte. Mit gefalteten Händen murmelte er: “Itadakimasu”, dann machte er sich über das Essen her.

Sobald Kakashi die Deckel entfernt hatte, stieg aus den geöffneten Behältern verführerisch duftender Dampf auf. Gai wäre das Wasser im Mund zusammengelaufen, wenn er sich nicht schon im Restaurant den Magen vollgeschlagen hätte. In letzter Zeit konnte er nicht mehr so viel essen wie früher. Durch seine körperlichen Einschränkungen, die sein Training behinderten, nahm er schneller an Gewicht zu. Zwar trainierte er immer noch täglich, doch er konnte sein Pensum nicht mehr erfüllen. Deswegen blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich zurückzuhalten.

Kakashi zog seine Maske mit der linken Hand bis unters Kinn herunter, während er mit der rechten nach den Essstäbchen griff.

Wie immer perlte Gai’s Blick von Kakashis Gesicht ab wie Wasser von einem Stein. Es fiel ihm schwer, Gesichter zu unterscheiden. Vor seinen Augen schienen sie sich alle in gleichförmige Flächen ohne besondere Merkmale zu verwandeln. Es gab immer nur ein oder zwei Dinge, an denen er sich orientieren konnte. Einzelheiten, die herausstachen. Bei Kakashi waren es die lange Narbe über dem linken Auge, das kleine Muttermal unter seinem linken Mundwinkel und sein wuscheliger silberner Schopf, der ihm beim Essen in die Augen fiel.

Gai hätte nicht sagen können, ob Kakashis Gesicht attraktiv war oder nicht. Gesichter waren für ihn zu austauschbar, doch die jungen Frauen, die ihm im Dorf begegneten - ob beim Einkaufen, im Büro oder beim Training, Zivilistinnen und Kunoichi gleichermaßen - sie alle schwärmten vom ach so gutaussehenden Hokage.

In Momenten wie diesem ertappte er sich jedenfalls immer dabei, dass er Kakashi anstarrte wie ein Rätsel, nach dessen Lösung er suchte.

Um sich selbst abzulenken, fragte er: “Hast du lange gewartet?”

“Hm? Nein, ich war bis eben noch im Büro. Die Pläne für die nächste Woche müssen ja alle geändert werden. Wegen Narutos Hochzeit. Er hat praktisch das ganze Dorf eingeladen… Da sind einige, die eigentlich Missionen hätten... Aber das ist mein Geschenk für die beiden.”

“Ahhh, ich verstehe.” Gai nickte und dachte bei sich, aha, so spart er sich wieder das Geld für ein richtiges Geschenk. Tentens Frage kam ihm dabei in den Sinn. “Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, mit wem gehst du hin?”

“Mit wem? Mit mir selbst. Und meinen Leibwächtern natürlich.”

“Du nimmst keine Begleitung mit?”, hakte Gai nach. So richtig konnte er das nicht glauben. In den letzten paar Jahren nach dem Krieg hatte sein Rivale schließlich auf seinen diversen diplomatischen Reisen Abstecher in ein gewisses Gefängnis gemacht. Angeblich, um sicherzustellen, dass dort alles in Ordnung war. Gai wusste es natürlich besser. “Warum lädst du nicht Kahyou-san ein?”

Kakashi kaute bedächtig; ohne den Blick von seinem Essen zu heben, antwortete er: “Sie darf Houzuki-jou nicht verlassen, wie du weißt.”

“Du könntest ihr die Erlaubnis dazu erteilen.”

“Und welche Botschaft würde ich damit senden? Welche Botschaft würde Konoha damit senden?” In seiner Stimme war keine Bitterkeit, nur staubige Resignation. Kakashi nahm einen Schluck von seiner Suppe und seufzte.

“Vielleicht war ihre Strafe nicht angemessen.” Kakashi hatte Macht über Kahyou, das war nicht zu leugnen, doch Gai kannte seinen Rivalen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sie nicht missbrauchen würde. Die anderen Kage schätzten ihn ebenfalls, wenn er eine solche Entscheidung begründen könnte, würden sie ihm nicht im Weg stehen, dessen musste auch er sich bewusst sein.

Doch Kakashi schüttelte den Kopf. “Gai, du klingst schon wie Naruto. Ständig hält er mir vor, dass ich als sein Lehrer eigentlich vor ihm heiraten müsste. Lehrer sollten ihren Schülern vorauseilen, nicht umgekehrt und so weiter...”

 _Lehrer sollten ihren Schülern vorauseilen…_ Es war nicht als Vorwurf an ihn gemeint gewesen, das konnte Gai deutlich sehen. Kakashi selbst brauchte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um zu registrieren, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er zuckte nicht zusammen, genauso wenig wie Gai. Einen Moment lang war es totenstill in der Küche. So still, dass Gai das Geräusch seines eigenen Atems hörte, das ihm plötzlich unangenehm laut und abstoßend vorkam.

“Naruto hat vollkommen recht!”, rief er, nur um etwas zu sagen. “Du solltest als Beispiel vorangehen! Du musst deine Gefühle für Kahyou-san als Mann zum Ausdruck bringen!

Sichtlich unbeeindruckt zuckte Kakashi mit den Schultern. “Ich schätze sie sehr, als gute Freundin. Das ist alles.” Dann lächelte er. “Außerdem hast du gut reden. Du bist doch auch nicht verheiratet.”

“Hah, das mag zwar stimmen, aber wer weiß, wie schnell sich das ändern kann, mein Rivale! Sollte ich demnächst eine wundervolle Blume finden, die mein Herz in Wallung bringt, werde ich nicht wie du zögern, sondern ihr mein Innerstes offenbaren und sie hoffentlich pflücken!”

“Pflücken, hmmm? Pflücken ist eine Sache, aber gleich heiraten…”

“Kakashi!” Gai spürte wie seine Wangen rot anliefen. Kakashi hatte es mal wieder geschafft! “Dreh mir nicht die Worte im Mund herum!”

“Du machst es mir einfach zu leicht…” Das Lächeln noch immer auf den Lippen, deutete Kakashi eine kleine Verbeugung an. Mit einem halb gestöhnten “Gochisousama.” schob er die leeren Behälter in die Mitte des Tisches und ließ sich nach hinten gegen die Stuhllehne sinken. “Ich gehe dann”, sagte er, machte allerdings keine Anstalten sich zu erheben. “Bei dir sonst alles okay?”

“Es geht mir blendend!” Gai nahm die Behälter und drehte Kakashi den Rücken zu, um sie zu entsorgen.

“Na dann…” Es klapperte. Gai streckte ohne hinzusehen die Hand aus und fing die Essstäbchen auf, die Kakashi zu ihm über den Tisch gerollt hatte, bevor sie über die Kante fielen. “Die Alten liegen mir übrigens immer noch wegen meiner Wohnung in den Ohren... “, fuhr Kakashi unbeirrt fort.

“Es wäre sicher sinnvoll für dich, näher an der Hokage Residenz zu wohnen.” Gai gab sich diplomatisch. Schon lange stritt Kakashi mit Homura-sama und Koharu-sama über dieses Thema. Die beiden hielten es für unvernünftig - ja sogar fahrlässig - dass Kakashi in seiner alten Wohnung geblieben war, anstatt in das Gebäude zwischen der Hokage Residenz und dem Anbu Hauptquartier zu ziehen, das seinen Vorgängern während ihrer Amtszeit als Wohnsitz gedient hatte.

Kakashi legte jedoch nur den Kopf schief. Seine Maske hatte er wieder hochgezogen, doch in seinen Augen sah Gai das für seinen Rivalen typische verräterische Funkeln “Oh? Hast du es so satt, mein Nachbar zu sein?”

“Das--”

“Hmmm, eigentlich bin ich derjenige, der sich beschweren sollte. Über dich und Lee, ihr macht jeden Morgen Krach, teilweise schon vor Sonnenaufgang. Und dann immer diese dramatischen Szenen auf offener Straße. Die Leute schreiben mir Briefe deswegen.”

“Wir trainieren!”, rief Gai entrüstet. Wie konnte man nur an Training Anstoß nehmen? Das war absurd! Der Gedanke, dass die Bevölkerung Konohas kein Verständnis für hartes Training und die von Blut und Schweiß und Tränen getränkte Bindung zwischen Lehrer und Schüler haben könnte! Unfassbar!

“Wie auch immer.” Kakashi stand auf, streckte sich und kramte Stirnband und Handschuhe aus seinen Hosentaschen. Gai warf er einen scharfen Blick zu. “Wir können über meinen Umzug reden, wenn wir deinen besprechen.”

Dieses leidige Thema. Gai hatte gehofft, es wäre für immer vom Tisch. “Kakashi…”

“Warum glaubst du habe ich diese neuen Apartments bauen lassen? Und das Reha-Zentrum?”

“Für Leute, die Hilfe brauchen. Ich brauche keine Hilfe”, verkündete Gai mit fester Stimme.

Kakashi seufzte. “Wie du meinst.” Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als hätte er aufgegeben, doch im Vorbeigehen fügte er noch hinzu: “Du kannst es dir jederzeit anders überlegen, okay?”

“Das ist großzügig von dir, aber noch stehe ich im Zenit meines Lebens, dem Höhepunkt meiner Jugend! So leid es mir tut, Kakashi, es wird noch einige Jahre dauern, bis ich dein Angebot annehmen kann!”, rief Gai ihm hinterher, während Kakashi ins Wohnzimmer ging, um seine Weste einzusammeln.

Ein leicht genervtes “Ja, ja…” war noch zu hören, dann hatte Kakashi sich zu weit von der Küche entfernt. Gai wartete geduldig auf seine Rückkehr. Er bugsierte sich in seinem Rollstuhl zur Wohnungstür, durch den doch etwas engen Gang, vorsichtig an den Schuhen vorbei, die die Angewohnheit hatten sich ihm unter die Räder zu mogeln.

Als Kakashi aus dem Wohnzimmer kam, jetzt in voller Uniform, schneidig ins Licht tretend, hatte Gai sich in Position gebracht. Er wollte sich verabschieden, so feierlich, wie es ihrer Freundschaft gebührte, doch Kakashi kam ihm zuvor. Flinker und schneller als Gai bewegte er sich, unbehindert von Platzmangel und Gegenständen auf dem Boden.

Bei Gai angekommen, beugte er sich vor und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er lehnte sich noch etwas näher und flüsterte vertraulich in Gais Ohr: “Mach dir keine Sorgen um deine Schülerin. Ich hätte sie nicht angenommen, wenn sie nicht geeignet wäre.”

“Als ob ich das nicht wüsste…”, brummte Gai. Hielt Kakashi ihn etwa für einen sorgenvollen Vater, der seine erwachsene Tochter nicht loslassen konnte? Wenn ja, läge er vollkommen falsch! Gai freute sich sogar für Tenten, denn sie hatte sich ein Ziel gesetzt, hart dafür gearbeitet und dieses letztendlich erreicht! Sie war eine Musterschülerin und Gai platzte praktisch vor Stolz bei dem Gedanken an die strahlende Zukunft, die sie haben würde.

“Gute Nacht, Gai.” Für einen kurzen Moment drückte Kakashi Gais Schulter, dann richtete er sich abrupt auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Wie immer hatte er sich weder für das Essen bedankt noch angeboten, es zu bezahlen.

* * *

 

Nachdem Kakashi fort war, machte sich Gai fürs Bett fertig. Er schob sich ins Bad, putzte dort die Zähne über der Badewanne, um sich nicht die Mühe machen zu müssen, sich aus dem Rollstuhl hochzuziehen, und zog sich schließlich im Schlafzimmer aus. Da er nur einen Jimbei aus Baumwolle an hatte, fiel ihm dies verhältnismäßig leicht. Es war weit weniger anstrengend, als sich in und anschließend wieder aus dem engen Might Suit zu quälen, weswegen er diesen überhaupt nur noch zur Arbeit und sonstigen offiziellen Anlässen trug. Natürlich war sein klobiges Gipsbein das Problem, aber auch sonst war seine Bewegungsfähigkeit eingeschränkt und bei jeder falschen Bewegung durchfuhr ihn Schmerz, gleich einem elektrischen Schlag, wie um ihn an seinen Zustand zu erinnern. Der Jimbei machte es ihm allerdings etwas leichter. Die Jacke konnte er problemlos abstreifen und auch die Hose mit ihren relativ weit geschnittenen Beinen ließ sich gut über den Gips ziehen. Allein der Moment, in dem er sich kurz heben musste, bereitete noch Schmerzen.

Der war allerdings schnell überstanden. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad hatte Gai sich sicher an seine Umstände gewöhnt, zumindest so weit dies möglich war. Zum Schlafen trug er häufig einen dünnen Yukata, wenn er nicht einfach nackt ins Bett schlüpfte, was mindestens eben sooft vorkam. Auch heute zog er nichts über, sondern kroch ausgezogen unter die Bettdecke.

Wegen seines Beines war er gezwungen auf dem Rücken zu liegen, daran hatte Gai sich noch nicht ganz gewöhnen können - auch in vier Jahren nicht. Es war ein andauernder Prozess. Manchmal nickte er ein, nur um Minuten später von Schmerzen geweckt zu werden, wenn er sich im Schlaf auf die Seite gerollt hatte. Sein Körper hatte sich verändert, das war nicht zu leugnen. Doch was seinen Geist betraf…

Gai seufzte, solange man sich anstrengte, sich Ziele setzte und jeden Tag alles gab, blühte in einem noch strahlende Jugend! Man musste nur an sich glauben! Diese Lektion seines Vaters trug er in seinem Herzen. Dennoch hatte er immer ein mulmiges Gefühl, wenn er vor dem Schlafen in seine Schublade griff und die Öltinktur herausholte, die Shizune jede Woche neu für ihn mischte. Sie sollte seine Narben zum Verheilen bringen - oder zumindest zum Verblassen. Gai trug sie pflichtbewusst jede Nacht auf, dabei beschränkte er sich allerdings auf Brust, Arme, Hals und Gesicht - die Teile seines Körpers, die nicht nur er selbst sah.

An seinen Rücken kam er nicht heran und er wollte auch niemanden darum bitten, ihm zu helfen - obwohl Lee es natürlich jederzeit getan hätte. Auch Kakashi vermutlich… Gai schüttelte allein in der Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers den Kopf. Kakashi kam nicht in Frage.

Er schmierte sich die Brust ein - der seltsam süßliche Geruch der Flüssigkeit wurde von seiner Haut aufgesogen, morgens war er immer verschwunden. Hier tat es nicht mehr weh, andere Stellen seines Körpers waren allerdings noch immer sehr empfindlich. Gai sparte sie aus, schließlich bekam sie kaum jemand zu Gesicht. Das Fläschchen drehte er wieder zu und legte es an seinen gewohnten Ort zurück. Danach blieb ihm nichts, als an die Decke zu starren und auf den Schlaf zu warten, während er sich vorstellte, wie seine Zellen sich regenerierten, zu neuem Leben erwachten wie eine Wüste in der Regenzeit.

* * *

  
Der See ist eine gleißend helle Scheibe, weiß glitzernd wirft er das Sonnenlicht zurück, so dass es beinahe in den Augen brennt. Sie kommen zu viert aus dem Unterholz, nacheinander, von Moskitos zerstochen, die Kinder taumelnd vor Hitze und Erschöpfung. Beim Anblick des Sees erwachen ihre Lebensgeister, Gai spürt ihn, den Ruck, der gleichzeitig durch ihre Körper geht. Lachend wirft er seine Jounin-Weste ab, dann folgen Gürtel und die Tasche an seiner Hüfte. Alles landet raschelnd im feuchten, hüfthohen Gras zu seinen Füßen.

“Sensei”, ruft Tenten entrüstet, als er den Reißverschluss an seinem Anzug bis zum Bauchnabel herunterzieht und mit den Armen aus den Ärmeln schlüpft.

“Wer als letzter im Wasser ist muss später fürs Essen sorgen!”

“Waaaas? Das ist unfair, Sensei!” Während Tenten noch protestiert, haben auch die Jungen angefangen sich auszuziehen. Gai ist aber schneller. Sandalen und Anzug kickt er in die Büsche und dann hechtet er auch schon in den See und die Welt verschwindet hinter einem Vorhang klaren Wassers.

Er taucht ohne nachzudenken. Um ihn herum tiefes Blau, eine kühle Stille, die seinen Körper umschließt wie eine Membran. Die Stimmen seiner Schüler erklingen dumpf und fern, verzerrt wie aus einer anderen Dimension.

Drei Eruptionen im Wasser, deren Schwingungen Gais Körper berühren, Luftblasen steigen auf. Er durchbricht die Oberfläche und schnappt nach Luft. Die Sonne blendet ihn, malt bunte Farbflecke auf seine Netzhaut, ein verschmierter Regenbogen. Hinter ihm das Platschen seiner Schüler, die Wellen, die sie verursachen, umspielen seinen Körper. Gai tritt für einen Augenblick Wasser und lässt sich dann auf den Rücken sinken, um auf der Oberfläche zu treiben.

Er ist leichter als das Wasser, leichter als die Algen, die unter ihm vom Grund des Sees aus ihre wiegenden Arme zur Sonne strecken, leichter als seine Schüler, deren Lachen und Rufen wie von weit weg an ihm vorüberzieht.

* * *

  
So verstrich Gais Leben, eingeklammert zwischen Schlaf und Erwachen waren Training, die Büroarbeit, mehr Training, Abendessen mit Kakashi, die Hausarbeit, die zu verrichten ihn mehr Mühe kostete als je zuvor, Treffen mit Lee und Tenten.

Mit den beiden ging er wie versprochen zu Naruto und Hinatas Hochzeit. Es war ein schöner Tag, heller Sonnenschein und Kirschblüten. Gai vergoss ein paar Tränen aufrichtiger Rührung bei der Zeremonie, wie hätte er es auch nicht tun können? Wahre Liebe! Anders konnte man das Band zwischen Naruto und Hinata nicht beschreiben!

Kakashi stand dabei, hin und wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke und Gai nickte ihm einmal zu, wie um zu sagen: “Gut gemacht, Rivale! Du hast deinen Schüler zu einem wundervollen jungen Mann herangezogen!” Obwohl Gai natürlich im Stillen zugeben musste, dass der Verdienst bei Weitem nicht allein Kakashi zuzuschreiben war.

Vielleicht würde er allerdings bald auf Kakashis Hochzeit sein, dachte Gai sich beim Anblick seines Rivalen, der in seinem Anzug wirklich aussah wie ein Bräutigam. Sollte das tatsächlich der Fall sein durfte Gai ihm in nichts nachstehen!

Wenn Kakashi einmal Kinder hätte, dann wollte Gai, dass diese mit seinen Kindern zusammen groß würden! Konohas nächste Generation von Ewigen Rivalen! Sollte Kakashi also heiraten, musste Gai auch eine Frau finden! Yosh! Leicht gehetzt schaute Gai sich um. Wo könnte man besser mit jemandem anbandeln als auf einer Hochzeit? Hier war die romantische Stimmung bereits auf ihrem Höhepunkt!

Allerdings… allerdings standen alle Leute um ihn herum in losen Grüppchen. Musik spielte und es wurde getanzt. Doch Gai in seinem Rollstuhl war mit den Menschen in seiner direkten Umgebung auf nur Hüfthöhe. Tanzen würde natürlich auch schwierig werden. Er war normalerweise niemand, der einfach aufgab, aber plötzlich befiel ihn eine seltsame Melancholie. Unter allen Anwesenden war er der einzige, der nicht aufstehen und sich frei bewegen konnte. Wie benommen schob Gai sich etwas zurück, er fühlte sich auf einmal wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier.

Er brauchte Luft. Gai entfernte sich von Zentrum der Party. Gezielt steuerte er auf die Wiese mit den Kirschbäumen am Rande des großen Platzes zu. Auf dem Weg musste er ein paar von Hinatas Klansbrüdern ausweichen, die alle Neji so ähnlich sahen, dass es Gai die Brust zuschnürte.

Als er unter einem der Bäume angekommen war, war er völlig außer Atem. Die Hände auf die Oberschenkel gepresst, um sich abzustützen, lehnte Gai sich etwas nach vorne. Kalter Schweiß perlte in seinem Nacken.

“Alles in Ordnung bei dir?” Kakashis Stimme kam aus dem Nichts, wie seine Hand, die plötzlich Gais Schulter sanft drückte.

Gai zuckte nicht zusammen und war stolz auf sich für diese Leistung. Schon früher hatte Kakashi sich gern einen Spaß daraus gemacht, Gai zu überraschen und zu erschrecken. Es war eine der beständigen Herausforderungen ihrer langen Rivalität.

“Natürlich, mir geht es blendend! Wie könnte es mir nicht blendend gehen? Auf dieser wundervollen Zeremonie, die zwei junge Seelen vereint...”

“Hmmm, Narutos Hochzeit, wer hätte gedacht, dass ich das mal erleben darf.”

Ein Kirschblütenblatt segelte an Gais Nase vorbei. Er ließ sich gegen die Rückenlehne seines Rollstuhls sinken und schaute hinüber zu den anderen Gästen, die in rötliches Abendlicht getaucht waren. Sein Blick blieb an einer Frau etwas abseits der anderen haften. Sie sah zu ihm herüber, strich sich durch das lange schwarze Haar, das offen über ihre Schultern fiel, und Gai glaubte ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erkennen zu können. Er grinste zurück.

“Halt mal still.”

Plötzlich streichelte Kakashi durch sein Haar. Seine langen Finger zupften an Gais Pony und fuhren dann nach hinten, über seinen Kopf und weiter bis zum Haaransatz im Nacken.

Ein leichter Schauer lief Gai über den Rücken.

“Oi, Kakashi!”

“Kirschblütenblätter.” Kakashi hielt sie Gai vor die Nase, einzeln auf seinen Fingerspitzen, ein blasses Rosa, gerade ein bisschen kräftiger als das Weiß von Kakashis Haut.

“Oh”, sagte Gai nur. Natürlich hatte Kakashi sie auch im Haar, kleine pinke Flecken in seiner silbernen Mähne. Sie erinnerten Gai an Blutspritzer und so wandte er seinen Blick ab, wieder zu der Frau, wahrscheinlich eine Großcousine von Hinata. Sie hatte den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, ganz so als ob sie unschlüssig wäre. Vielleicht wollte sie, dass er zu ihr kam.

“Ist dir kalt?”

“Hm?” Er hatte gar nicht auf Kakashi geachtet, doch jetzt hörte er ein seltsames Rascheln. Als er aufsah, hatte Kakashi sein Jackett schon ausgezogen.

“Hier.”

Perplex schaute Gai ihn an. Kakashi allerdings legte ihm einfach das Sakko über die Schultern und schob ihn dabei sacht nach vorne, damit es zwischen Gais Rücken und Rollstuhl fallen konnte.

“Besser? Mir gefällt dein Anzug, aber der Stoff ist ziemlich dünn.”

Das Jackett hatte noch die Wärme von Kakashis Körper gespeichert. Warm und schwer schmiegte es sich an Gai. Eigentlich, dachte er, hätte es zu eng sein müssen, doch es passte überraschenderweise genau. Wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er mit den Armen in die Ärmel schlüpfen und es ganz normal tragen können. Ein weiteres Anzeichen dafür, dass Kakashi stärker geworden war und er schwächer.

“Er hat meinem Vater gehört”, sagte Gai leise. Es war traditionelle Kleidung aus der nördlichsten Region Hi no Kunis, die in der Zeit der nomadischen Klans noch Cha no Kuni genannt wurde. Gais Vater hatte ihm von ihren Traditionen und Gebräuchen erzählt und Gai sogar die alte Sprache beigebracht. Das waren Dinge, von denen Kakashi nichts wusste.

Der Anzug war das Wertvollste, das sein Vater besessen hatte, und eigentlich hätte er darin eingeäschert werden sollen, doch soweit war es nie gekommen. Maito Dai war zu Asche geworden, bevor er nach Hause zurückkehren konnte.

“Ah…”, seufzte Kakashi. Nur noch in seiner weißen Hose und dem schwarzen Oberteil stand er vor Gai und kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Hinterkopf. “Wenn du willst, kann ich dich später nach Hause bringen.”

“Ich gehe mit Lee und Tenten.”

“Verstehe. Aber falls du es dir anders überlegst...”

Gai ignorierte seinen überraschend anhänglichen Rivalen und warf einen Blick hinüber zu der schönen Frau, doch während er von Kakashi abgelenkt gewesen war, war sie verschwunden.

* * *

 

Spät abends am nächsten Tag lag Gai in der Badewanne. Die Augen halb geschlossen, lauschte er den gedämpften Tönen des Fernsehers aus der Wohnung nebenan. Miyage-baasan, seine Nachbarin, hatte mal wieder die Lautstärke so hoch gestellt, dass Gai jedes einzelne Wort verstehen konnte.

Früher hatte er für sie häufig kleine Reparaturen oder Botengänge erledigt, doch jetzt war es eher so, dass sie ihn fragte, ob sie nicht etwas für ihn tun könne, und Lee war derjenige, der ihr aushalf, wenn sie etwas brauchte.

Gai hatte lange trainiert; er hatte seinen freien Tag, den Tag nach der Hochzeit, genutzt so gut er konnte. Mit Lee und Tenten war er schon vormittags auf dem Trainingfeld gewesen, hatte Shuriken und Kunai geworfen und mit Tenten über Waffen gefachsimpelt, danach hatten sie gemeinsam einen Waldlauf gemacht und zum Schluss noch ein paar Sparring Kämpfe angehängt. Natürlich war all das anders als zuvor. Gai wusste, dass seine Schüler langsamer machten, damit er mitkam und es tat weh, das zu wissen. Doch es gab im Moment nicht viel, was er tun konnte. Hartes Training, niemals aufgeben! Das sagte er sich jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jede Minute. Durchhalten!

 _Besonders bekannt ist diese Region natürlich für ihr Sushi. Die Sushi Meister hier haben alle eine zehnjährige Ausbildung abgelegt, nicht wahr, Sensei?_ Die hohe Frauenstimme hatte einen seltsamen singsang Rhythmus, der Gai bekannt vorkam. Es war wahrscheinlich eine der Moderatorinnen, deren immer gleiche Sendungen Miyage-baasan sich mit an Religiosität grenzender Regelmäßigkeit ansah. Die alte Dame liebte Kochprogramme.

Gai seufzte. Das heiße Wasser linderte den Schmerz in seinen Muskeln etwas, doch das beständige Brennen in seinem rechten Bein, das er wie immer, wenn er badete, sorgfältig in Plastik gepackt hatte und über den Rand der Wanne hängen ließ, war noch stärker als sonst.

Ein Mann sprach als nächstes.  
_Also die ersten drei Jahre meiner Lehre durfte ich nur das Tamagoyaki zubereiten. Wenn mein Meister nicht zufrieden war, warf er es vor meinen Augen in den Müll. Nicht mal dem Hund kann man das geben! sagte er dann. Ich war schon manchmal sehr frustriert, aber ich wollte mich auch unbedingt beweisen. Als er mich das erste Mal lobte, traten mir Tränen in die Augen!_

Gedankenverloren ließ Gai seinen Blick über die dunkelgrünen Fliesen zum Wäschekorb wandern, auf dem Kakashis Sakko lag. Nach der Hochzeit hatte er es hier ausgezogen und dann prompt vergessen. Kakashi war auch noch nicht vorbeigekommen, um es abzuholen. Es war schon seltsam genug, dass Kakashi es ihm überhaupt gegeben hatte. Auf der Hochzeit war er wohl emotional geworden. Verständlich, sagte sich Gai, wenn er sich überlegte, eines Tages auf Lees oder Tentens Hochzeit zu sein… Schon allein bei dem Gedanken musste er vor Rührung beinahe weinen.

 _Es schmeckt wirklich ausgezeichnet!_ erklang die durchdringende Stimme der Frau.

 _Der Fisch ist ganz frisch. Besseres Sushi werden sie nirgendwo finden!_ stimmte der Mann mit ein.

Gai ließ sich in die Wanne sinken, bis das Wasser ihm zum Kinn ging. Er schloss die Augen. In seinem Bein tobte ein wilder Schmerz, Feuer in den Adern, in jeder noch so feinen Kapilare.

Noch hatte er sich nicht daran gewöhnt, obwohl der Krieg nun schon Jahre her war, und so fragte er sich langsam, ob er es jemals tun würde. Durchhalten! Wenn er heute länger als zwei Minuten bräuchte, um sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen, würde er vorm Schlafen noch fünfhundert Liegestütze machen!

Aber erst einmal würde er noch ein bisschen entspannen.

_Außer dem berühmten Sushi gibt es hier in Mizu no Kuni natürlich noch andere Köstlichkeiten zu entdecken! Das Küstendorf Onimachi ist beispielsweise bekannt für seine Haifischflossensuppe!_

Gai erinnerte sich daran, wie er als Kind in eben dieser Badewanne immer mit seinem Papa geplanscht hatte. Damals, als er noch zu klein war, um ihre Situation zu verstehen, hatte er noch keine Sorgen gehabt. Erst später wurde ihm klar, warum die Leute auf der Straße immer lachten und tuschelten, wenn er mit seinem Vater unterwegs war.

Was sein Vater wohl sagen würde, wenn er ihn jetzt sehen könnte?

Es fiel ihm schwer, sich deutlich an seinen Vater zu erinnern. Wenn er versuchte sein Bild heraufzubeschwören, dachte er an den Bart, das üppige Brusthaar, an dem er als Kind immer gezogen hatte, und die muskulösen haarigen Arme, die ihn so oft umschlungen hatten.

_Viele Legenden ranken sich um dieses kleine Flecken Erde hier direkt am Meer._

Wenn er dagegen an Neji dachte… Weiße Haut und langes braunes Haar… seine fließenden Bewegungen, Nejis widerwilliges sich Winden, immer wenn Gai ihn mal umarmt hatte - und das hatte er nicht oft genug!

Der See kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Er träumte in letzter Zeit häufig von der Zeit, die er mit seinem Team dort verbracht hatte. Schon lange hatte er ein zweites Überlebenstraining mit den drei dort machen wollen, doch es waren immer Missionen dazwischen gekommen. Und jetzt war es zu spät, jetzt existierte Team Gai nur noch in der substanzlosen Welt der Erinnerung.

Man sollte nicht in der Vergangenheit leben und sich ewig in Reue wälzen. Ein guter Shinobi richtete den Blick nach vorne in die Zukunft! Wie oft hatte Gai das gepredigt? Er seufzte. Zwei Minuten! Aus dem Bad raus, abtrocknen, dann Zähne putzen und ins Bett! Das war eigentlich keine Herausförderung! Er sollte eher eine Minute anpeilen! Und als Strafe für Versagen würde er lieber tausend Liegestütze machen! Yosh!

Mit neuer Entschlossenheit setzte Gai sich ruckartig auf. Das Wasser schwappte über den Rand und er verzog das Gesicht. Kein Problem! Das konnte er auch noch aufwischen! Es würde keine drei Sekunden dauern!

Er spannte die Muskeln in seinem rechten Oberschenkel und wie immer entflammte der Schmerz wie ein angerissenes Streichholz. Gai biss die Zähne zusammen. Lee hatte ihm Haltegriffe an der Wand anbringen wollen, doch Gai hatte damals dankend abgelehnt. Er brauchte keine Hilfsmittel, wenn er sich wirklich nach solchen Dingen sehnte, bräuchte er schließlich nur Shizune Und Kakashi nachzugeben und in eines dieser verfluchten Apartments neben dem Reha-Zentrum zu ziehen.

Er stütze sich stattdessen mit der rechten Hand auf dem Rand der Wanne ab, während er mit der linken an der Wand nach Halt tastete.

_Eine weitere Geschichte soll sich erst vor einigen Jahren hier zugetragen haben. Ich muss Sie allerdings warnen, verehrte Zuschauer, sie ist nichts für schwache Nerven. Wirklich! Wenn Sie empfindlich sind, sollten Sie vielleicht lieber das Programm wechseln!_

Sein gesundes Bein auf den Boden der Wanne stemmend, zog Gai sich mit Schwung hoch. Er hatte nur wenig Zeit für diese Bewegung, denn in diesen Momenten waren die Schmerzen am stärksten. Deshalb wendete er seine ganze Kraft auf, um sich in einer fließenden Bewegung zu drehen und seinen Körper über den Rand der Wanne zu befördern. Seinen Rollstuhl hatte er so positioniert, dass er direkt hineingleiten konnte.

Jedenfalls war es so gedacht.

Gai schwang sich nach oben. Sein ganzes Gewicht war auf seinem linken Bein, doch im gleichen Moment als er aufrecht stand, rutschte es auf dem glatten Boden der Badewanne unter ihm weg.

_Ein Meisterkoch hat hier gelebt, spezialisiert auf Haifischflossensuppe. Sein Restaurant war weltbekannt._

Es quietschte, als Gais Fußsohle über das Porzellan glitt Das Geräusch hallte in Gais Ohren wider. Instinktiv verkrampfte sich sein Griff am Rand der Badewanne, doch auch dort war das Porzellan zu glitschig und Gai hatte zu viel Schwung. Er fiel nach vorne, wollte sich irgendwie abfangen, verdrehte sich dabei aber das rechte Bein so sehr, dass ihm vor Schmerz schwarz vor Augen wurde. Er hörte den dumpfen Schlag, mit dem seine Stirn gegen den Rand der Badewanne schlug mehr, als er ihn fühlte. Es platschte.

Nur die seltsame Frauenstimme durchdrang die Stille:

_Es heißt, man hat seine Leiche zerstückelt. Arme und Beine waren vom Torso abgetrennt und kochten in einem Topf auf dem Herd! Der arme Mann war verblutet. Bis heute wurde der Mörder nicht gefunden; die einen sagen, es sei einer der Sieben gewesen, die anderen, ein Haidämon habe ihn aus Rache getötet._

Drei Eruptionen im Wasser und das ferne Lachen seiner Schüler. Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich im Blau.

Ein rosa Faden Blut stieg vor Gais Augen auf, wand sich kunstvoll wie Rauch im Wasser. Der sich langsam entfaltende Rauch von Räucherstäbchen vor Nejis Totenbild. Kirschblütenblätter auf Kakashis Fingerspitzen.

Gai schnappte nach Luft und sog Wasser in seine Lunge. Hustend und würgend kämpfte er sich aus der Wanne. Sein ganzer Körper schien vor Schmerz nahezu zu vibrieren. Zitternd fiel er auf den harten Fliesenboden, sein Gipsbein schlug dabei so heftig auf, dass er fast das Bewusstsein verlor. Schließlich schaffte er es, sich auf den Bauch zu rollen und erbrach Wasser.

Wie erbärmlich war es, fast in der eigenen Badewanne zu ertrinken? Gai stöhnte vor Schmerz. Er krümmte sich auf dem kalten, nassen Boden. Wie ein Wurm lag er nackt da und wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz etwas abklang.

“Gai-san?! Gai-san?!” ertönte eine Stimme. Diesmal kam sie nicht aus dem Ferseher nebenan, sondern aus Richtung der Wohnungstür. Sie wurde untermalt von aufgebrachtem Klopfen. “Ich habe einen Schlag gehört! Ist alles in Ordnung? Ist etwas passiert?”

Miyage-baasan. Obwohl sie selbst mittlerweile am Stock ging, hatte sie sich aufgemacht, um ihm zu helfen.

“Es ist nichts passiert! Ich habe nur eine meiner Trainingshanteln fallenlassen! Es tut mir wirklich leid, Miyage-san! Ihre Besorgnis rührt mich zutiefst!”

“Ah, da bin ich aber beruhigt. Ich dachte schon, Sie hätten sich verletzt!” Das Klopfen hatte zumindest aufgehört. Gai griff nach der Fußplatte seines Rollstuhls und zog ihn näher zu sich.

“Man muss vorsichtig sein, wenn man nicht mehr so gut zu Fuß ist, wissen Sie. Man wird immer gebrechlicher...”

“Vielen Dank für Ihre weisen Worte! Ich hoffe Sie haben noch einen schönen Abend!”

“Nichts zu danken! Gute Nacht!”

Gai lauschte angestrengt den sich entfernenden schleppenden Schritten der alten Dame. Dass sie ihn nun anscheinend in die selbe Kategorie einordnete wie sich selbst, machte ihm zu schaffen. Stöhnend zerrte er sich an seinem Rollstuhl hoch. Wie lange war es her, dass er sich Uchiha Madara auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenübergestellt hatte? Und jetzt konnte er kaum noch genug Kraft aufbringen, um in seinen Rollstuhl zu klettern…

Seufzend fuhr Gai sich übers Gesicht. Als seine Hand die Wunde an seiner Stirn berührte, zuckte er zusammen. Brennender Schmerz und frisches Blut an seinen Fingerspitzen. Eine Platzwunde, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt!

* * *

 

Im Krankenhaus begegnete er ausgerechnet Shizune. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, in der Notaufnahme von einem der vielen neuen Ärzte behandelt werden zu können. Er wollte die Sache schnell und schmerzlos hinter sich bringen und möglichst niemanden treffen, der ihn kannte und möglicherweise dem Hokage von seinem kleinen Unfall berichten würde.

Doch kaum war er durch die brandneue automatische Glastür, schon stand Shizune vor ihm. Sie war wohl gerade mit ihrem Dienst fertig, denn sie trug ihren üblichen dunkelblauen Kimono und hatte eine kleine Tasche über die Schulter gehängt.

Natürlich blieb sie sofort stehen, als sie Gai erblickte, der sich in seinem Rollstuhl, eine große blutgetränkte Bandage aus seinem Notfallkasten zu Hause mitten auf der Stirn, im Schneckentempo in die Notaufnahme schob. “Senpai! Was ist passiert?”

Und so landete er schließlich mit ihr in einem Behandlungszimmer.

“Ein kleiner Trainingsunfall!” Lachend machte Gai eine abwinkende Handbewegung, während Shizune seine Wunde inspizierte. “In meinem jugendlichen Übermut habe ich es wohl etwas übertrieben, aber was einen nicht umbringt, macht einen nur stärker!”

“Aber wenn es einen umbringt, ist man tot”, sagte Shizune trocken, bevor sie ihm eiskalt die Wunde desinfizierte. Gai ertrug das höllische Brennen stoisch. Er war Schlimmeres gewohnt.

“Du musst vorsichtiger sein, Senpai. Hast du noch einmal darüber nachgedacht umzuziehen?” Um seinen Pupillenreflex zu testen, leuchtete sie ihm in die Augen, während sie fragte. Für einen Moment war sein Blickfeld weiß, ein gleißendes Nichts, dann wieder Shizunes besorgtes Gesicht, ihr durchdringender Blick.

“Shizune, dein Interesse an meinem Wohlbefinden ehrt mich zutiefst, aber ich bin glücklich, wo ich bin! In meiner Wohnung lebt noch immer die Energie meines Vaters, die jugendliche Kraft der Erinnerungen sickert geradezu aus den Wänden und--”

“Ein Apartment ist frei”, unterbrach sie ihn. “Wir haben es für dich reserviert, auf Anordnung des Hokage.”

Darauf wusste Gai nichts zu antworten, doch er spürte einen Anflug von Ärger, ein verräterisches Zucken seines Kiefermuskels.

Unbeeindruckt davon wölbte Shizune ihre rechte Hand über seine Wunde. Ihr heilendes Chakra strich wie eine kühle Brise über seine Haut. “Du bist gestürzt. Ist es im Bad passiert?”

Erschrocken presste Gai die Lippen zusammen. Kakashi hatte ihm schon immer gesagt, er sei ein bescheidener Lügner.

“Schau nicht so. Du bist noch ganz feucht. Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich.”

Das Heilen der Wunde juckte. Gai wandte seinen Blick ab. An der Wand hing ein Poster mit einer anatomischen Zeichnung. Der menschliche Körper, seine Organe in verschiedenen bunten Farben hervorgehoben.

“Gai, durch die schweren Verletzungen, die du erlitten hast, ist.deine Lebenserwartung eingeschränkt. Du musst niemandem etwas beweisen. Du musst dich nicht quälen.”

_Leber, Niere, Lunge, Herz._

“Überleg es dir.”

* * *

 

Gai trug einen gewissen Groll auf Kakashi mit sich herum. Er nahm ihn mit auf die Arbeit, wo er sich in den Papierkram stürzte, als ginge es um sein Leben, er nutzte ihn als Antrieb beim Training und er verwendete ihn sogar, um trotzige Kraft für die Hausarbeit daraus zu schöpfen.

Gern hätte er Kakashi zur Rede gestellt, doch der Hokage war überlastet damit, seine Missionspläne auszugleichen. Durch die Hochzeit waren viele Einsätze verschoben worden, die jetzt nachgeholt werden mussten. Naruto und Hinata fielen natürlich auch aus.

So bekam Gai Kakashi eine Woche lang überhaupt nicht zu Gesicht und da auch seine beiden Schüler Missionen hatten, konnte er sein tägliches Training gestalten, wie er wollte. Dabei überlegte er sich die ganze Zeit neue Herausforderungen, die er Kakashi stellen konnte, sobald sein Rivale sich das nächste Mal blicken ließ. Kakashi sollte sehen, wozu Gai noch fähig war. Sein Körper mochte vielleicht nicht mehr vollkommen intakt sein, doch das bedeutete bei Weitem nicht, dass er nicht unabhängig leben konnte!

Genau das würde Gai ihm demnächst beweisen! Beschwingt von der Vorstellung seiner bevorstehenden Triumphe, rollte Gai die Straße zu seinem Apartment hinunter. Wie immer hatte er eine Tasche mit Einkäufen dabei, diesmal frische Bentou, nur für den Fall, dass Kakashi aufkreuzte. In Gais Kühlschrank sammelten sich zwar die Lebensmittel, die er für seinen Rivalen gekauft hatte, doch Gai konnte es sich nicht abgewöhnen, an Kakashi zu denken, wenn er sich von der Arbeit auf den Heimweg machte.

Sollte Shizune ihm von Gais Verletzung erzählt haben, stand wahrscheinlich demnächst wieder ein Streit ins Haus und es ärgerte Gai, dass Kakashi anscheinend fest davon überzeugt war, er würde nachgeben und in diese schreckliche Wohnung ziehen. Wie immer wurde er von seinem Rivalen unterschätzt!

Gai konnte trotzdem gut gelaunt sein, denn bald würde er es Kakashi ja zeigen und außerdem war es einfach ein zu schöner Abend, um sich die Laune verderben zu lassen. In die Zukunft musste man mit Optimismus blicken, dachte Gai. Er bewegte sich zielstrebig durch die geschäftigen Straßen, vorbei an freundlich grüßenden Passanten und Kindern auf dem Weg nach Hause mit ihren Eltern. Nur flüchtig registrierte Gai die Shinobi, die auf dem Weg zur nächsten Mission in den Schatten über die Dächer huschten. Ihre Chakrasignaturen verursachten kleinste Vibrationen in der Luft, von denen sich die Härchen in Gais Nacken aufrichteten.

Vielleicht würde es ein Gewitter geben, dachte Gai noch, den Blick zum Himmel gerichtet, während er seine Einkaufstüte in seinem Schoß ablegte, um seinen Haustürschlüssel heraus zu kramen. Gai hatte gerade die scharfen metallenen Zacken seines Schlüssels ertastet, als er eine plötzlich Veränderung des Luftdrucks spürte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flammte sein Chakra warnend auf, doch dann entspannte er sich. Dieses Chakra kannte er so gut wie sein eigenes. Kakashi!

In einem kleinen Wirbel Blätter erschien sein Rivale, wie immer in seiner blauen Jounin Uniform, die sich nur durch die Stickerei auf dem Rücken seiner Weste und die rote Armbinde an seinem linken Oberarm von der jedes anderen Konoha Jounins abhob.

“Rivale!” Gai saß aufrecht in seinem Rollstuhl, den Schlüssel in der Hand stählte er sich für die Herausforderung, die bereits auf seinen Lippen lag. Ein Rennen durch das Dorf wäre genau das Richtige! Gai grinste siegessicher. “Ich--”

“Gai.” Vollkommen tonlos. Kakashi stand da mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Blick. Die Erkenntnis schwebte über Gai, noch nicht ganz da, doch ihr kalter Atem strich schon über seine Haut, ein Schauder, der seit dem Krieg immer wie der Schmerz die feinen Narben entlang zu fließen schien, vom Zentrum seines Herzens nach außen, bis in Zehen- und Fingerspitzen.

Kakashi war nicht für einen Wettkampf gekommen, auch nicht, um Gai wieder wegen seines Lebensstils in den Ohren zu liegen und erst recht nicht wegen des zerknitterten Sakkos, das noch immer auf Gais Wäschekorb im Badezimmer lag.

“Tenten”, sagte Kakashi und das Wort fühlte sich an, als breche es durch Gais shimon, als zerfetze es sein Chakrasystem, um ihn von innen auszubrennen.

* * *

 

_Sie lebt, aber sie ist schwer verletzt. Sie wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht und man hat, soweit ich weiß, Tsunade-sama verständigt. Ich habe Lee eine Nachricht schicken lassen; er dürfte in ein paar Stunden hier sein. Gai, hör zu, ich habe ihr diese Mission gegeben...Gai!_

* * *

 

Gai hatte Kakashi nicht ausreden lassen, sondern sich sofort in Bewegung gesetzt. Sein Kopf war voll von blutigem Rauschen; wie auf dem Schachtfeld war die Luft so schwer, dass sie einen metallenen Geschmack in seinem Mund hinterließ.

Nicht nachzudenken, sich nicht auszumalen, was ihn im Krankenhaus erwarten würde, kostete seine ganze Kraft.

Kaltes Licht aus Neonröhren, Pfleger, Schwestern, Sanitäter, Ärzte und Ärztinnen, weiße Kittel, die an ihm vorbeistrichen, ohne ihn zu beachten.

Tenten hatte ein Hirnödem erfuhr er später, nachdem er ein paar Stunden gewartet hatte, nachdem Lee gekommen war und sich ihm in die Arme geworfen hatte. Gais Schulter war nass, wo Lee sich angelehnt hatte. Sie hatten eine Ewigkeit nebeneinander gesessen, Gai in seinem Rollstuhl, Lee auf einem der hellblauen Plastikstühle, die in einer Reihe an der Wand standen. Hin und wieder hatten sie beide ermutigende Worte von sich gegeben, automatisch Platitüden ausgespuckt, wie “Tenten schafft das!”, “Sie wird ganz sicher wieder gesund!”, “Eine junge Frau in der Blüte ihres Lebens, die so vor Kraft strotzt! Um Tenten müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen!”

Tief in seinem Inneren hatte Gai jedoch Zweifel, und sie nagten an ihm. Wie konnte er hier sitzen und so tun als ob alles gut werden würde? Neji hatte er schließlich auch nicht retten können. Er hatte es nicht einmal versuchen können. Er war einfach zu spät gewesen. Doch das war die Vergangenheit, die Vergangenheit konnte man nicht ändern, deswegen hatte es keinen Sinn, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Als Tsunade-sama kam und sie über Tentens Zustand aufklärte, war Gai so erschöpft, dass er kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte. Trotzdem bat er Tsunade, Tenten sehen zu dürfen.

“Fünf Minuten”, sagte sie und in ihrer Stimme konnte er die Müdigkeit hören, die er in seinen eigenen Knochen spürte.

Tenten lag allein in einem Zimmer. Ein Herzmonitor piepte neben ihrem Krankenhausbett, Kabel und Schläuche verbanden ihren schmalen Körper mit den Maschinen, an denen Gai sich vorsichtig vorbei manövrieren musste. Ein dicker weißer Verband war um ihren Kopf gewickelt, nur einzelne feine Haarsträhnchen kamen darunter hervor. Gai fuhr so nah ans Bett wie möglich, bis er eine von Tentens blassen Händen in seine nehmen konnte. Ihre Haut war kalkweiß, ihre Lippen rissig und blutleer.

“Tenten.” Lee flüsterte, als wolle er sie nicht aufwecken.Tränen standen schon wieder in seinen Augen und Gai musste den Drang sich abzuwenden unterdrücken. Zu sehr erinnerte ihn das an das Schlachtfeld, an Lee, der seinen gefallenen Kameraden in den Armen hielt, und an seine eigenen Worte.

Wenn man kämpfen musste, konnte man nicht trauern und man ehrte seine gefallenen Freunde am besten, indem man weiterkämpfte und andere beschützte. Es nützte niemandem etwas, weinend zusammenzubrechen. Man musste den Blick nach vorne richten. Immer nach vorne. Man musste sich darauf konzentrieren, was man tun konnte.

Doch im Moment, wusste Gai, konnten sie beide nichts tun, außer an Tenten zu glauben.

Ihre Hand fühlte sich so zerbrechlich in seiner an.

Dieses Gefühl nahm er mit aus dem Krankenhaus, die Erinnerung an Tentens geisterhafte Hand, so zart wie die Kirschblütenblätter auf Kakashis Fingerspitzen. Lee ging neben ihm durch die nächtlichen Straßen. Über ihnen leuchteten die Sterne, klare, winzige Flecken in einem wolkenlosen Himmel. Gai hatte sich getäuscht, der Sturm war ausgeblieben.

Keiner von ihnen redete. Sie waren zu müde und es gab nichts zu sagen. Gai dachte an Neji, verdrängte den Gedanken und glaubte dann in Lees Körperhaltung, in der Art wie er sich bewegte, sehen zu können, dass er auch an Neji dachte. Stumm wischte sich Lee hin und wieder mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Wie Kristalle glitzerten seine Tränen im Mondlicht.

An der Tür zu Gais Wohnung trennten sie sich. Gai ging alleine hinein. Obwohl er spürte, dass Lee mitkommen wollte, konnte er keine Einladung über die Lippen bringen. Er wollte nicht, dass Lee sah, wie geschwächt er wirklich war.

Gai hatte Schmerzen. Er putzte sich die Zähne und zog sich aus, vollkommen mechanisch, dann kroch er ins Bett und schloss die Augen.

An Schlaf war natürlich nicht zu denken. Stattdessen plagte ihn Reue. Er hätte sich heftiger wehren sollen, als Tsunade-sama sie aus Tentens Krankenzimmer scheuchte. Er hätte die Nacht an der Seite seiner verwundeten Schülerin verbringen sollen…

Gai wusste nicht, wie lange er so da lag, auf dem Rücken, mit blinden Augen an die Zimmerdecke starrend. Durch die dünnen Wände seines Apartments hörte er das Summen des Kühlschranks aus der Küche; er hörte aus der Nachbarwohnung dumpfes Klopfen und wusste, dass es Lee war, der auch nicht schlafen konnte, und deswegen das tat, was er immer tat, wenn er nicht weiter wusste: er trainierte.

Bestimmt hatte Lee sich eine eigene Regel dazu ausgedacht, die er jetzt erfüllen wollte. Wenn ich dreitausend einarmige Liegestütze mache, dann wird Tenten morgen aufwachen, zum Beispiel. Als Kind hatte Gai das oft getan; er hatte fest an die Macht dieser Regeln geglaubt und sich darauf verlassen, dass er mit Fleiß und Entschlossenheit all seine Wünsche wahr werden lassen könnte. Doch dann starb sein Vater.

Gai wollte sich nicht in traurigen Erinnerungen wälzen; er musste nach vorne blicken! Lee hatte wahrscheinlich recht mit dem, was er tat. Anstatt herumzuliegen, wenn er sowieso nicht schlafen konnte, machte er etwas Sinnvolles.

Gerade überlegte Gai sich, ob er es nicht seinem Schüler gleichtun sollte, da hörte er neben den Geräuschen aus Lees Wohnung plötzlich noch etwas anderes. Ein leises Kratzen an der Scheibe seines Fensters. Instinktiv schob Gai seine Hand unter sein Kopfkissen, um nach dem Kunai zu tasten, das er dort versteckt hatte. Seine Finger umschlungen gerade den kühlen Griff, da öffnete sich das Fenster und Kakashis Stimme ertönte.

“Gai, bist du noch wach?”

In der Dunkelheit konnte Gai die schemenhafte Gestalt seines Rivalen erkennen, die sich geschmeidig durch das offene Fenster schwang. Kakashi landete lautlos auf dem Holzboden und war sekundenschnell am anderen Ende des Zimmers. Es klickte und Gai stöhnte, als das Zimmer wie von einer kleinen Explosion in Licht getaucht wurde. Kakashi hatte einfach nur die Deckenlampe angeschaltet, dennoch war Gai so geblendet, dass er die Augen zusammenkniff und einen Arm schützend vors Gesicht hielt.

“Entschuldige.” Normalerweise hätte Kakashi das höchstens sarkastisch gesagt, doch diesmal klang er ehrlich betroffen. Gai schluckte und blinzelte hilflos ins noch immer zu grelle Licht.

Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis er seinen Rivalen klar erkennen konnte. Kakashi stand am Fuß seines Bettes, immer noch in seiner Uniform. Er hielt den Kopf leicht gesenkt, so dass sein silberner Schopf ihm über das Stirnband mit hitai ate tief in die Augen fiel. Seine hängenden Schultern sprachen ausnahmsweise nicht von lässiger Coolness, sondern ließen ihn müde und niedergeschlagen erscheinen.

“Ich wollte früher kommen, aber ich konnte nicht weg. Dieser Zwischenfall…Wie geht es Tenten?”

Gai setzte sich mühsam auf. “Ihr Zustand ist stabil, aber sie ist noch immer bewusstlos. Tsunade-sama hat Lee und mich nach Hause geschickt. Was ist überhaupt passiert? Im Krankenhaus konnte es mir niemand sagen.”

“Wir wissen es selbst noch nicht genau. Ich habe drei Teams losgeschickt, um mehr herauszufinden.” Kopfschüttelnd fuhr Kakashi sich durchs Haar. “Du weißt, dass die anderen Mitglieder von Tentens Truppe ebenfalls verletzt sind? Keiner von ihnen hat bisher das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt. Ihr Captain ist tot.”

Gai hatte das nicht gewusst. Er war voll und ganz auf Tenten konzentriert gewesen und selbst wenn er im Krankenhaus nach dem Rest von Tentens Truppe gefragt hätte, hätte man ihm wohl aufgrund der Schweigepflicht keine Auskunft gegeben. Er mochte zwar als Kriegsheld gelten, doch offiziell hatte Gai kein hohes Amt im Dorf und Anbu-Einsätze standen unter höchster Geheimhaltung.

“Was war ihre Mission?”, fragte er.

“Eine Gruppe von Nuke-nin soll sich zusammengeschlossen haben, angeblich planen sie an der Küste ein unabhängiges Shinobi Dorf zu gründen. Tenten und ihr Team sollten die Sache untersuchen. Sie waren nur als Spähtrupp gedacht. Aber es scheint schlimmer, als wir erwartet haben. Sie sind in einen Hinterhalt geraten.”

“Ich verstehe.”

“Es tut mir leid, Gai. Ich habe sie auf diese Mission geschickt. Das war mein Fehler.”

Für einen Augenblick schwieg Kakashi, also lauschte Gai stumm den Geräuschen von nebenan. Lee machte anscheinend Hanteltraining.

Er fröstelte; seine Decke war ihm bis zur Hüfte heruntergerutscht und Kakashi hatte das Fenster einen Spalt offen gelassen. Ein kühler Luftzug strich über seinen nackten Oberkörper und ließ eine Gänsehaut zurück. .

“Ich werde sie versetzen, wenn du willst”, sagte Kakashi so plötzlich und zusammenhanglos, dass Gai im ersten Moment glaubte, er habe sich verhört. Doch Kakashis Blick war starr und ernst auf ihn gerichtet. Es schien tatsächlich so, als warte er nur auf Gais Anweisung.

“Warum? Weil sie verletzt worden ist? War es ihre Schuld? Hat sie nicht tapfer gekämpft?”

Kakashi verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Nein, das ist es nicht. Sie ist deine Schülerin, willst du, dass sie die gefährlichsten Missionen annimmt? Dass ich sie womöglich in den Tod schicke?”

“Sie wollte Anbu werden, es war ihr Ziel, ihre Entscheidung. Ich bin stolz auf sie.” Kakashi wusste nicht einmal, wie hart Gai gekämpft hatte, damit sein Rivale Anbu verlassen konnte. Aber Tenten war nicht Kakashi; sie hatte ihre Entscheidung nicht aus Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung getroffen. Sie wollte etwas bewirken und für Konohagakure kämpfen! Sie wurde von jugendlichen Hoffnungen und leidenschaftlichem Ehrgeiz angetrieben, wie konnte sich Gai ihr da in den Weg stellen? Je mehr Gai darüber nachdachte, was Kakashi ihm da vorschlug, desto wütender wurde er. “Kakashi?! Warum machst du mir dieses Angebot? Die Einzige, die entscheiden kann, ob sie in Anbu bleiben will oder nicht, ist Tenten selbst!”

Doch Kakashi schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. “Sie ist jung. Unvernünftig. Sie wird denken, dass sie etwas beweisen muss. Willst du zulassen, dass sie weiter ihr Leben riskiert?” Die Frage klang beinahe vorwurfsvoll. Kakashis Blick war scharf; er sah Gai herausfordernd in die Augen, mit einem Feuer, das Gai sich schon bei manchen ihrer Wettkämpfe gewünscht hatte.

Gai spürte eine winzige Veränderung in der Luft, die kleinste Vibration wie von Insektenflügeln. Kakashis Anbu-Leibwächter waren draußen in der Dunkelheit durch die plötzlich so angespannte Stimmung alarmiert. Jetzt rückten sie näher, so nah dass Gai ihr Chakra wie kalten Atem in seinem Nacken fühlen konnte. Kakashi mochte es nicht beabsichtigt haben, doch es war eine Demonstration seiner Macht.

In Gai rief das nur Trotz hervor. “Es ist ihr Leben, sie hat das Recht es zu riskieren! Sie hat das Recht zu kämpfen! Sie hat das Recht zu sterben!” Für einen Moment war er von sich selbst überrascht. Kakashis Anbu, wusste er, waren jetzt nur noch wenige Meter entfernt. Sie konnten innerhalb von Sekunden eingreifen, sollten sie Gai als Bedrohung empfinden. Gai allerdings interessierte das nicht. “Ich kann nicht für sie entscheiden! Verstehst du das nicht?”

“Das Recht zu sterben? Das ist der größte Schwachsinn, den du je von dir gegeben hast, Gai, und bei dir will das was heißen.” Kakashi, der sonst immer so cool war, klang nun entsetzt und angewidert. Seit Lees Kampf während der Chuunin Prüfung hatte Gai ihn nicht mehr so reden gehört. Seine Stimme war, wie immer wenn er vor Wut kochte, vollkommen ruhig und eiskalt. “Hast du Lee deswegen den Lotus beigebracht? Damit er sterben kann? Und bist du stolz, dass Neji deine Lehren so gut umgesetzt hat?”

Gais ganzer Körper versteifte sich. Tief in seinem Innern flammte echte Mordlust auf. Mit einem Mal war er sich selbst fremd, nicht nur Kakashi, dessen Augen sich kaum merklich geweitet hatten. Was er wohl in Gais Gesicht sah?

“Raus,” sagte Gai. Er erkannte seine eigene Stimme kaum, so flach und tonlos war sie. Ihm war, als hätte er eine schwere, schleimige Masse verschluckt, die sich in seinen Eingeweiden ausbreitete.

“Gai--”

“Hokage-sama, gibt es hier ein Problem?” Ein Anbu hatte seinen Kopf durch das geöffnete Fenster gesteckt. Obwohl er mit Kakashi sprach, waren die schwarzen Löcher in seiner Maske Gai zugewandt. Gai konnte dahinter keine Augen erkennen, nur ein unendliches Dunkel.

“Nein. Ich wollte gerade gehen. Wenn irgendetwas ist, ich bin in meinem Apartment.” Noch während er sprach, machte Kakashi die Handzeichen für das Teleportationsjutsu, sodass er, kaum war der Satz verklungen, in weißen Rauchschwaden verpuffte.

“Verstanden”, rief ihm der Anbu hinterher, bevor auch er verschwand.

Ruckartig warf Gai die Bettdecke von sich. In seinem Bauch brannte eine Wut, wie er sie schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Sein Herz hämmerte wild. Ohne nachzudenken, rutschte er schwerfällig aus seinem Bett, hievte sich in den Rollstuhl und ergriff die erstbesten Kleider, die er finden konnte.

Zehn Minuten später war er aus dem Haus, in der kühlen Nacht, allein auf der verlassenen schmalen Straße. Vor dem Gehen hatte er Lee noch einen Zettel hingelegt. “Mein lieber Lee, ich bin losgezogen, um ein Spezialtraining zu absolvieren!” Viel hatte er sich nicht dabei gedacht, als er das geschrieben hatte, nur dass er nicht wusste, wann er wiederkommen würde und nicht wollte, dass sein Schüler sich Sorgen machte.

Jetzt war alles still in Konoha. In Friedenszeiten war es immer so, doch Gai erinnerte sich auch noch gut an den dritten großen Krieg. Bei Tag und Nacht waren damals die Straßen voll unruhigen Betriebs gewesen. Shinobi kamen und gingen, schleppten Verletzte zum Krankenhaus, weißverhüllte Bahren mit Leichen zum Krematorium, während Zivilisten ängstlich umher eilten und der Boden unter ihren Füßen von dem aufgesogenem Blut schwarz wurde.

Gai schwelgte selten in Erinnerungen, aber er hatte sein ganzes Leben in dieser Straße gewohnt, deswegen konnte er sich ihner manchmal nicht erwehren. Immerhin war er Seite an Seite mit seinem Vater unzählige Male genau diesen Weg entlanggelaufen. Hier hatte er nach dem Angriff des Neunschwänzigen seinen Nachbarn geholfen, ihren verschütteten Großvater aus ihrem eingestürzten Haus zu befreien. Dies war der Ort, an den er jahrelang immer wieder zurückgekehrt war, das einzige Zuhause, das er kannte.

Seufzend schob Gai sich durch das nächtliche Dorf. Die meisten seiner Erinnerungen waren vage und verblassten von Tag zu Tag mehr. Er klammerte sich nicht zwanghaft an sie, sondern glaubte feste daran, dass sie in seinem Herzen weiterleben würden, auch wenn die Bilder aus seinem Bewusstsein verschwanden.

Ganz automatisch hatte Gai den Pfad nach Norden eingeschlagen, der zu den Trainingsfeldern führte. Mit seinem Rollstuhl hatte er anfänglich große Probleme mit den Trampelpfaden und der Steigung des Hügel gehabt. Als er das erste Mal allein nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus versucht hatte diese Strecke zu überwinden, waren ihm vor Wut und Schmerz die Tränen gekommen. Er hatte sich danach jeden Tag noch vor Sonnenaufgang, damit ihm niemand begegnete, den Hügel hinauf gequält, und mittlerweile, nachdem er literweise Schweiß und Tränen vergossen hatte, konnte er ihn zügig bewältigen.

Oben, noch vor den eigentlichen Trainingsfeldern, befand sich die kleine Waldlichtung mit dem Denkmal für die Gefallenen. Gai besuchte den blauen Stein nur selten. Der Name seines Vaters - und nun auch Nejis - waren in glänzende Oberfläche eingraviert, doch Gai spürte nie die Anwesenheit ihrer Seelen, wenn er vor dem Denkmal stand. Die Menschen, die er liebte, trug er in seinem Herzen. Sie waren weder in der Erde des Friedhofs, noch hier.

Dennoch machte er Halt und betrachtete den Stein. Das Mondlicht schimmerte auf den unzähligen Namen, Kana und Kanji, einige schon beinahe von Wind und Wetter abgetragen, andere frisch und scharfkantig, gerade erst in den Stein gemeißelt. Gais Augen fanden erst _Maito Dai_ , dann _Hyuuga Neji._

_Bist du stolz, dass Neji deine Lehren so gut umgesetzt hat?_

Kakashis bittere Worte hatten tief in sein Fleisch geschnitten. Er starrte auf Nejis Namen, bis die Zeichen vor seinen Augen verschwammen. “Ich bin stolz auf dich”, flüsterte er. Natürlich war er das! Neji hatte das Kostbarste, was er besaß, sein eigenes Leben, geopfert, um die Menschen zu beschützen, die er liebte. Wie könnte Gai nicht stolz auf ihn sein?

Aber sein Rivale verstand solche Dinge nicht. Einmal, als sie ziemlich betrunken waren, hatten sie kurz darüber gesprochen und Kakashi hatte ihm lallend vorgehalten, wie sehr er den Lotus hasste.

“Sterben ist leicht”, hatte er gesagt. “Du weißt nicht, wie es ist mit dieser Last leben zu müssen… Wenn jemand an der Reihe ist sich zu opfern, dann ich!”

“Ich würde mein Leben geben, um dich zu beschützen, Kakashi!”

“Hast du mir eben nicht zugehört? Was, wenn ich das nicht will? Spielt das überhaupt keine Rolle?”

Gai hatte einen Moment überlegt und dann verkündet: “Nein, solange du lebst, wäre es mir egal! Du könntest mich hassen, es wäre egal. Wenn man stirbt, ist alles vorbei. Man fühlt nichts mehr, weder Freude, noch Trauer, noch Schmerz, noch Liebe. Man gibt alles auf. Die Lebenden haben eine Zukunft, die Toten nicht. Ich will, dass du eine Zukunft hast. Selbst wenn du traurig und wütend wärst, könntest du trotzdem noch den Sonnenaufgang sehen. Selbst wenn du mich dafür hasst, oder dich selbst hasst, egal wie sehr du leidest, du kannst immer noch den Wind auf der Haut spüren und den Duft des Frühlings riechen.”

Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr genau daran, wie der Rest des Abends verlaufen war. Damals waren sie Anfang zwanzig, Kakashi hatte Anbu gerade verlassen und sie beide hatten sich als jounin sensei beworben. Es fühlte sich an, als sei seitdem eine Ewigkeit vergangen.

“Wenn ich gekonnt hätte, wäre ich für dich gestorben, Neji. Ich hätte alles getan. um dich zu retten.”

Naruto hatte recht: ein Lehrer sollte seinem Schüler vorangehen und nicht umgekehrt. Er seufzte.

“Bitte pass auf Tenten auf.” Im Grunde glaubte Gai nicht an ein Leben nach dem Tod, zumindest hatte er nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht - im Gegensatz zu Kakashi, der ihm nach diversen Trink-Wettbewerben öfters schon von seine Gedanken zum Thema mitgeteilt hatte. Wenn er wirklich sturzbesoffen war - was selten vorkam - wurde Kakashi immer beinahe andächtig. Tiefe Trauer überfiel ihn dann wie ein Wolkenbruch aus heiterem Himmel. Still und schläfrig zog er sich meist in eine Ecke zurück und versank in Gedanken, bis er einschlief. Früher hatte Gai ihn immer - zumindest wenn er selbst noch in der Lage war, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen - Huckepack genommen und heimgetragen.  
Diese Zeiten waren jetzt auch vorbei.

Seufzend ließ Gai sich tiefer in seinen Rollstuhl sinken. Es war nicht Nejis Aufgabe, Tenten beizustehen. Es war seine. Doch er konnte nichts für sie tun.

 _Wenn ich es schaffe drei Tage in der Wildnis zu überleben, wird Tenten aufwachen!_ Der Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf, so plötzlich wie der Windstoß, der die Blätter der Bäume zum rascheln brachte.

Es war eine Herausforderung. Er musste sie nur bestehen und alles würde gut werden. Gais Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln. Als Kind hatte er an solche Dinge geglaubt, war fünfhundert Runden um die Akademie gerannt, um doch noch aufgenommen zu werden. Damals hatte es geklappt. Schon lange gab es Zweifel in seiner Brust, doch er schluckte sie hinunter, er hatte Übung darin. Die Kraft seiner Jugend verblasste langsam, das wusste er.

 _Sie strahlt am hellsten in dem Moment, in dem man stirbt!_ Was aber, wenn man diesen Zenit überschritten hat und dennoch weiterlebt? Gai würde nie wieder so stark sein, wie er es im Kampf gegen Madara gewesen war.

Gai setzte sich in Bewegung. Hier in Konoha konnte er nichts ausrichten und nun da er sich diese Aufgabe gestellt hatte, musste er sie einfach erfüllen. _Für Tenten,_ sagte er sich.

Ein schmaler Trampelpfad wand sich durch die Dunkelheit nach Norden zur Grenzmauer des Dorfes. Diesen Weg schlug Gai ein, weil er wusste, dass er zu einer Stelle des Waldes führte, die ungefähr auf der Mitte zwischen zwei Wachtürmen lag. Dort wäre er zumindest etwas geschützt vor den Blicken der Truppen, die Wachdienst hatten. Allerdings gab es natürlich auch eine Patrouille. Gai selbst hatte - wie jeder junge Shinobi - vor vielen Jahren diesen Dienst zugeteilt bekommen. Eine Gruppe von vier Chuunin lief die gesamte Mauer ab. Meistens teilten sie sich in zwei zweier Teams auf und starteten in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. Dazu kamen die jeweils zwei Mann, die fest in den Wachtürmen stationiert waren.

Gai würde etwa zehn Minuten haben, bevor eine der Patrouillen ihn entdecken konnte. In dem Fall könnte er sich zwar sicher erklären und allein mit seiner Identität Probleme vermeiden - schließlich war er Maito Gai, Kriegsheld und enger vertrauter des Hokage - doch nun, da er sich die Aufgabe gestellt hatte, musste er sie perfekt lösen, und dazu gehörte, gar nicht erst bemerkt zu werden, denn er war immerhin ein Jounin.

Als erstes musste Gai das Barriere Jutsu knacken, das die Mauer umgab. Er fuhr so dicht heran, wie er konnte, ärgerte sich dabei über jedes von seinem Rollstuhl verursachte Knistern und Knacken und versuchte dann, mit seinem eigenen Chakra die Eigenschaften des Jutsus zu erspüren. Nachdem er das geschafft hatte, würde er es mit ein paar Handzeichen kurzzeitig unterbrechen können. Dann hätte er weniger als eine Minute, um die Mauer zu überwinden. Ein Teleportationsjutsu würde nicht funktionieren. Deswegen wartete Gai einen Moment und traf erst seine Vorbereitungen. Er beschwor eine etwa tellergroße Schnappschildkröte und band ein langes Seil um ihren Panzer, was das Reptil mit einem verunsicherten “Kame?” kommentierte. Die kleinen konnten nicht richtig sprechen und Gai taten sie auch fast ein bisschen leid; er wusste außerdem, dass Ningame solche Aktionen nicht gutheißen würde, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.

“Ich werde dich über die Mauer werfen. Versuch dich an einem dicken Ast festzubeißen”, flüsterte er.

Seine Schildkröten konnten nicht rennen oder klettern, im Kampf waren sie nur bedingt zu gebrauchen, woran Kakashi ihn gerne erinnerte, doch wenn es darum ging, zu ertragen, waren sie unschlagbar. Es gab nicht viel, was sie nicht aushalten konnten.

Gai würde seinen kleinen Helfer über die Mauer schleudern müssen, und zwar so, dass er in einem Baumwipfel landen würde. Er hätte dazu wohl nur einen Versuch. Schon damit riskierte er, die Aufmerksamkeit der Wachen auf sich zu ziehen. Flink machte er die Handzeichen, um das Jutsu zu unterbrechen.

Anschließend drückte Gai einen schnellen Kuss auf den zackigen Panzer seiner Schildkröte, und schleuderte sie mit aller Kraft leicht schräg nach oben in die Dunkelheit. Eine Sekunde angespanntes Warten, in der das Seil ihm durch die Finger glitt, dann Stille. Gai zog einmal kräftig, um sich zu versichern, dass sein Tau hielt. Irgendwo in der Dunkelheit raschelte es in den Bäumen.

Jetzt hatte er wirklich keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Hämmernden Herzens griff Gai nach der linken Armlehne seines Rollstuhls. Dort war eine kleine Schriftrolle eingearbeitet. Sie enthielt ein Versiegelungsjutsu, das Tenten für ihn entwickelt hatte. Gai musste es nur noch mit einem winzigen Chakra Impuls auslösen und schon verpuffte sein Rollstuhl in einer Wolke weißen Rauchs, die ihm für seine Sekunde den Blick vernebelte. Er hielt sich derweil fest an seinem Seil und begann so schnell er konnte Hand über Hand zu klettern, während der Rauch um in herum sich langsam auflöste.

Über der Mauer kletterte er weiter zur anderen Seite. Die Nacht war still, nur das Zirpen von Zikaden war zu hören. In der Ferne konnte Gai undeutlich die Umrisse der Wachtürme sehen. Dort schien sich nichts zu regen.

Erst als er endlich den Ast erreichte, an dem seine Schildkröte sich verbissen hatte und sich daran hinauf zog, bis er, ein paar Meter von der Mauer, rittlings im Baum saß, atmete Gai auf. In Sekundenschnelle hatte er seine Schildkröte befreit, das Seil zu sich gezogen und war am Baumstamm herunter gerutscht, wo er im Schutz der Dunkelheit seinen Rollstuhl wieder erscheinen ließ.

Gai wäre am liebsten in lauten Jubel ausgebrochen. Die erste Hürde hatte er meisterhaft bewältigt!

Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt.Die Leichtigkeit seines Herzens wurde allerdings sofort von der Erinnerung an den Grund für seine Aktion getrübt: Tenten. Bis zum Morgengrauen hatte er noch ein paar Stunden. Wenn er wirklich unentdeckt bleiben wollte, musst er sich vor Sonnenaufgang ein ganzes Stück von Konoha entfernen.

Unbewusst hatte er sich bereits für ein Ziel entschieden. Seine selbstauferlegte Aufgabe war es, so wurde ihm klar, drei Tage allein zu überleben und den See zu erreichen. Der See spukte schon länger in seinem Gedächtnis herum. Tief in seinem Innern sehnte er sich danach, diesen Ort wiederzusehen.

Ein durchschnittlicher Shinobi brauchte etwa einen Tag zum See, der im Norden, nicht allzu weit von der Grenze, lag. Das Gebiet war dort oben bergiger, das Wetter manchmal unberechenbar, dennoch hatte Gai die Reise immer in der Hälfte der Zeit geschafft. Er war schnell gewesen - um nicht zu sagen der schnellste lebende Ninja in ganz Konoha - obwohl das ein Titel war, den Kakashi ihm hin und wieder streitig machte.

Das war allerdings vor dem Krieg gewesen, jetzt, im Rollstuhl, würde Gai es weitaus schwerer haben, besonders, wenn er die Kieswege und Trampelpfade verlassen und sich durch die Wälder schlagen musste. Wie er das mit seinem Rollstuhl schaffen würde, wusste er noch nicht, aber er würde es wohl herausfinden.

Langsam fröstelte er. Der Schweiß, der sich von der Anstrengung auf seiner Haut gebildet hatte, trocknete in der kühlen Luft. Gai trug nur einen dünnen Jinbei, vor Kälte war er also nicht geschützt. Bewegung würde helfen, sagte er sich.

Gai kämpfte sich mühsam durchs Unterholz, bis er die schmale Straße nach Norden erreichte. Dort drehte er sich einmal um und betrachtete missmutig die Furche, die sein Rollstuhl ins Dickicht geschlagen hatte. Seine Spur war wirklich nicht zu übersehen. So konnte es nicht klappen, zumindest nicht, wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte.

Fürs Erste hatte Gai keine andere Wahl, als die Zähne zusammenzubeißen und sich auf den Weg zu machen. Die Straße erleichterte sein Vorankommen ungemein und solange er so dicht wie möglich am Rand blieb, im Schatten der Bäume, würde er wenigstens vor Sonnenaufgang unentdeckt bleiben können.

Gai hatte Glück, sein Plan ging auf. Erst als der Himmel sich langsam rosa färbte, als ein goldener Streifen am fernen Horizont erschien, spürte Gai, dass man sich ihm näherte. Also schlug er sich in die Büsche, doch schon nach ein paar Minuten wurde ihm bewusst, wie unpraktisch sein Rollstuhl wirklich war. Nicht nur, dass es ihn die doppelte Mühe kostete, sich überhaupt vorwärts zu bewegen, und dass er deutliche Spuren hinterließ, es verfingen sich auch Zweige und Ästchen in den Speichen seiner Räder, die ihn noch mehr verlangsamten. Gai hatte keine Wahl, er musste zu Fuß weiter.

Glücklicherweise konnte er sich im Notfall immer noch mit drei Gliedmaßen fortbewegen. Also hangelte er sich an Ästen, hüpfte auf einem Bein oder lief auch mal ein Stück auf den Händen. Maito Gai war nicht aufzuhalten!

So verging der erste Tag ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Es war anstrengend, doch Gai hatte schon Härteres durchgemacht, sagte er sich. Da er die Gegend gut kannte, hatte er keine Probleme Quellen zu finden, an denen er trinken konnte. Er wusste, wo essbare Beeren und Kräuter wuchsen und bastelte zu Mittag eine Falle, mit der er ein Kaninchen fing, das er sich braten konnte. Sein Bein schmerzte natürlich mehr als sonst, aber das war zu verkraften. Er dachte an Tenten in ihrem weißen Krankenhauszimmer und arbeitete sich mit zusammengepressten Lippen weiter vor.

_Wenn ich durchhalte, wird sie aufwachen!_

Für die Nacht baute er sich einen simplen Unterschlupf aus Ästen und Moos, doch allein dafür brauchte er eine ganze Stunde. Sein Fortschritt machte ihm Sorgen. Er hatte, obwohl er fast einen ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen war, nicht einmal die Hälfte der Strecke bewältigt. Trotzdem war er todmüde und seine Glieder schmerzten, als hätte er die Welt umrundet.

Damit er nicht vollkommen schutzlos war, rief Gai Ningame, um Wache zu halten. Die Schildkröte erschien in einer Rauchwolke, blinzelte ihn streng an und verkündete dann erleichtert: “Ach, du bist es, Gai, ich dachte schon, ich müsste mich wieder mit dem respektlosen Gör herumschlagen.”

“Tenten liegt im Krankenhaus.”

Sofort änderte sich der Ausdruck in Ningames wässrigen Augen. “Hat sie wieder nicht aufgepasst? Immer weiß sie alles besser! Mit dem Kind hat man nur Sorgen! Sie wird doch wieder, oder?”

“Bestimmt!” Gai lächelte. Seit er Tenten feierlich zu seiner Nachfolgerin im Schildkröten-Pakt gemacht hatte, zankten Ningame und seine Schülerin ständig miteinander, wobei Ningame eindeutig die Rolle eines überforderten Großvaters einnahm, der seine Enkelin einfach nicht verstehen konnte.

“Gut”, brummte Ningame, dann schaute er sich um. “Was machen wir hier eigentlich?”

“Überlebenstraining.” Gai kroch tiefer in seinen Unterschlupf. Schmerz pochte in seinem Bein, zog die Hüfte hinauf bis in die Wirbelsäule. Er atmete die schwere Luft und lauschte den fernen Vogelstimmen.

In der Nacht regnete es in Strömen. Ningame murrte über das Wetter und zog sich in seinen Panzer zurück. Gai allerdings war dankbar, dass sein Geruch vom Regen weggewaschen wurde. So könnten ihm selbst die besten Spürhunde nicht folgen.

* * *

 

Am Morgen fühlte Gai sich wie gerädert. Trotz seines Unterstands war er nass und die Kälte war in seine Knochen gezogen. Für ein paar Augenblicke lag er einfach nur da und hörte dem plitschplatsch der von den Blättern fallenden Tropfen zu. Ningames Schnarchen hallte noch aus seinem Panzer.

Mühsam rollte Gai sich auf den Bauch dann klopfte er leicht an den Schildkrötenpanzer.

“Oi, Ningame, es wird Zeit. Wir müssen aufbrechen!”

Langsam, wie eine Schnecke, die aus ihrem Haus kommt, schob sich Ningames ledriger Kopf aus der Dunkelheit. Die Schildkröte blinzelte, einmal, zweimal.“Wir?”, fragte sie.

* * *

 

Sich einzugestehen, dass er es allein nicht weiter schaffen würde, war Gai schwergefallen. Er hatte die Hälfte der Nacht wachgelegen und sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, ob es so überhaupt einen Sinn hatte, aber abbrechen konnte er auch nicht, schließlich tat er das hier für Tenten.

Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und kletterte etwas schwerfällig auf Ningames Panzer. Natürlich bewegte sein Freund sich extrem langsam, und so streckte Gai sich auf seinem Rücken aus und starrte nach oben ins Blätterdach, während die Schildkröte sich sacht schaukelnd vorwärts bewegte. In den letzten Jahren war Ningame so sehr gewachsen, dass Gai genug Platz auf dem leider nicht unbedingt bequemen Panzer hatte, allerdings fiel es dem Tier dadurch nicht gerade leicht, sich im dichten Wald einen Weg zu bahnen. Er stampfte voran, so gut es eben ging und mähte dabei alles nieder.

Gai döste vor sich hin. Sein Körper rang vor Schmerz wie eine Stimmgabel, vom Schaukeln von Ningames massigem Körper wurde ihm schwindelig. Mit müden Augen schaute er nach oben, beobachtete das dichte Blätterdach, durch das hin und wieder Sonnenstrahlen blitzen. Dann blinzelte er geblendet, wandte den Blick aber dennoch nicht ab von dem goldumrandeten Grün. Es kam ihm vor, als ziehe die Welt an ihm vorbei, während er stillstand.

Durch sein Unterbewusstsein huschten Bilder wie Momentaufnahmen in einem Film. Neji, Lee und Tenten wie sie dicht aneinandergekuschelt unter einem klaren Sternenhimmel schliefen, Lee, der wieder und wieder versuchte über die spiegelglatte Oberfläche des Sees zu laufen und dabei jedesmal ins Wasser fiel, Tenten fluchend bei dem Versuch mit bloßen Händen Fische zu fangen, Neji, der mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck Gai beim Fallen stellen zusah. Sie alle zusammen am Lagerfeuer, wo Gai Geschichten seiner Heldentaten zum Besten gab.

* * *

  
Prustend taucht er aus dem Wasser auf und dreht sich nach seinen Schülern um. Wie erwartet sind sie noch meterweit entfernt, ihre Umrisse unscharf im Sonnenlicht, das sogar das Blau das Himmels ausbleicht. Lee und Neji sind gleichauf, doch Tenten stürzt sich von hinten auf Lee und ringt ihn lachend unter Wasser. Neji beginnt schneller zu schwimmen, weil er weiß, dass ihm sonst das gleiche Schicksal droht.

Über das Wasser erreichen ihn ihre Stimmen, ihr Lachen, und Gai lässt sich wieder auf den Rücken sinken, schließt die Augen und lässt sich von ihnen tragen.

* * *

 

Gai öffnete die Augen. Im Wald war es finster geworden. Durch die Blätter erhaschte er nur hin und wieder den ein oder anderen Blick auf sengendes Abendrot.

_Bist du stolz auf Neji?_

“Dreh um”, sagte er leise. Er war nun seit mehr als eineinhalb Tagen unterwegs, wenn sie jetzt umkehrten, wären seine drei Tage vorbei, bevor er das Dorf erreichen würde.

“Hm?” Ningame hob den Kopf.

“Westlich von hier ist ein Pfad, der zurück führt. Nach Konoha.”

“Ist das Überlebenstraining schon abgeschlossen?”

“Ja”, sagte Gai.

Überlebt hatte er ja schließlich.

* * *

 

Als sie den Pfad erreicht hatten, entließ Gai Ningame und sattelte wieder auf seinen Rollstuhl um. Von hier würde er es alleine schaffen.

Er war gerade ein paar Stunden unterwegs, da hörte er plötzlich ein lautes “Oi, Gai! Warte mal!”

Gai stoppte. Er hatte sich keine Mühe mehr gegeben, seine Spuren zu verwischen oder unentdeckt zu bleiben, deswegen war er nicht sonderlich überrascht, doch mit dieser Stimme hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Etwas Schweres galoppierte hinter ihm über den Kies, lautes Knirschen untermalt von Hecheln. Das massige Tier überholte ihn, kam rutschend zum stehen und setzte sich vor ihm auf den Weg. Bull starrte Gai stumm aus blutunterlaufenen Augen an. Speichel tropfte ihm von der pinken Zunge.

Pakkun hopste auf den Kopf seines Kameraden, auf dessen Rücken er geritten war. “Boss sucht nach dir!”, verkündete er vorwurfsvoll.

“Kakashi?” Nein, selbst wäre sein Rivale sicher nicht losgezogen. Er konnte seinen Posten schließlich nicht einfach verlassen. Aber er hatte Gai sein Rudel hinterher geschickt; Gai wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. An Kakashi hatte er überhaupt nicht gedacht.

“Es tut ihm leid, was er gesagt hat, das soll ich dir ausrichten.” Pakkun klang gelangweilt, ganz so als lese er von einem Zettel ab. Wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht, worum es ging, und, so wie Gai ihn kannte, war es dem kleinen Mops auch vollkommen egal. Er führte nur seine Befehle aus.

“Ah.” Ein gewisser Trotz stieg in Gai auf. Kakashi war niemand, der im Zorn irgendwelche Dinge von sich gab, die er gar nicht so meinte. Was er zu Gai gesagt hatte, war sein voller Ernst gewesen, da war Gai absolut sicher.

Ungerührt fuhr Pakkun fort: “Außerdem haben wir Anweisung, dafür zu sorgen, dass du sicher nach Konoha zurückkommst. Ach, und deine Kleine ist übrigens aufgewacht.”

Schlagartig hatte Gai jegliches Interesse an seinem Rivalen verloren. “Tenten?! Ich wusste es! Wie geht es ihr?!”

“Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass sie wach ist--”

Gai hörte schon nicht mehr zu. Geschickt lenkte er seinen Rollstuhl an Bull vorbei und katapultierte sich praktisch den Weg hinunter.

“Oi-- Du sollst warten! Gai!” Irgendwo hinter ihm verlor sich Pakkuns Stimme. Fahrtwind rauschte um Gais Ohren. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich, als sei er zu neuem Leben erwacht. Die Kraft der Jugend war zurückgekehrt!

* * *

 

Gai hielt nicht an; er wurde nicht müde. Die ganze Nacht hielt er durch. Mit aller Kraft schob er sich vorwärts, bergauf, bergab, bis er schließlich am späten Nachmittag des nächsten Tages Konoha erreichte. Die Hunde hatte er natürlich lange abgehängt.

Erst als er vor der Tür des Krankenhauses angekommen war, bremste er. Etwas außer Atem rollte er in den Eingangsbereich und meldete sich als Besucher an. Tenten, so teilte man ihm mit, war bereits von der Intensivstation in ein reguläres Zimmer verlegt worden.

Von Erleichterung beflügelt machte Gai sich auf den Weg. Er klopfte zweimal leicht an die Tür mit der Nummer, die man ihm gegeben hatte, und hätte sie, als er ein leises “Herein” hörte, fast aus dem Rahmen gerissen.

“Gai-sensei!” Lee sprang so ruckartig auf, dass sein Stuhl umkippte und klappernd zu Boden fiel.

“Lee!” Der Junge fiel ihm direkt in die Arme und Gai drückte ihn fest an sich, doch über Lees Schulter warf er einen Blick auf das Krankenhausbett.

Tenten saß aufrecht, die Decke im Schoß. Sie lächelte, verdrehte dabei aber die Augen. Den dicken Verband um ihren Kopf hatte man durch ein dünneres Stirnband aus Bandagen ersetzt, sodass ihr das Haar offen über die Schultern fiel.

“Tenten!” Sobald Lee seinen Griff etwas gelockert hatte und löste sich Gai sanft aus der Umarmung seines Schülers. Jetzt war Tenten an der Reihe. Er schnappte sie sich so gut es eben ging und drückte sie mit feuchten Augen an seine Brust.

“Ich wusste, dass du wieder aufwachst! Wie fühlst du dich?”

“Es geht mir gut, Sensei...Hey!” Nach weniger als zwei Sekunden begann sie schon zu zappeln. “Gai-sensei! Ugh, du bist ganz stoppelig! Und du stinkst!”

Gai ließ sie los und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

“Wie war das Spezialtraining?”, fragte Lee, der seinen Stuhl wieder aufgehoben, sich aber nicht gesetzt hatte.

“Ich habe viel gelernt!”  
_Zum Beispiel, dass es nicht auf den Ort ankommt, sondern auf die Menschen, mit denen man dort ist..._

Sofort holte Lee Kugelschreiber und Notizbuch hervor. Tenten stöhnte genervt, doch sie lächelte noch immer. Selbst als Lee anfing, mitzuschreiben, beschwerte sie sich nicht.

* * *

 

Gai blieb bis zum Abend. Er ließ sich von Tenten und Lee erzählen, wie gut Sakura, Shizune und Tsunade sich um Tenten gekümmert hatten und dass sogar Kakashi sie besucht hatte - _“Hokage-sama sucht nach dir, wusstest du das, Sensei?”_

Am Schluss versprach Gai Tenten, sie am nächsten Tag wieder zu besuchen und, nachdem sie über das fade Essen gejammert hatte, ihr etwas Selbstgekochtes mitzubringen. “Aber kein komisches Curry”, protestierte Tenten. “Jiaozi”, sagte sie bestimmt. “Mit extra viel Fleisch!”

“Verstanden!” Sie kannte und liebte das alte Rezept dafür, das sein Vater ihm überlassen hatte. Es stammte noch von Gais Urgroßmutter. Auch Lee strahlte und selbst Neji hatte die Teigtaschen im Gegensatz zu Gais anderen Gerichten immer gern gegessen.

Als er sich zum gehen wandte, spürte er kurz eine seltsame Präsenz. Jemand beobachtete ihn, das Chakra war unterdrückt, dennoch kam es ihm nur zu bekannt vor. Einen Herzschlag lang überlegte Gai, ob er rufen sollte, doch dann war es mitsamt seiner Begleiter schon wieder verschwunden.

Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

* * *

 

Lee hatte Wachsdienst am Südtor des Dorfes, weswegen sich ihre Wege schnell trennten, nachdem sie das Krankenhaus gemeinsam verlassen hatten. Gai kam allein zu Hause an. Erst jetzt holte ihn auch die Erschöpfung wieder ein, wie ein viel zu weit überdehntes Gummiband schnalzte sie zurück und traf ihn mit voller Wucht. Doch Tenten hatte recht, er stank wirklich zum Himmel, schließlich hatte er sich tagelang nicht gewaschen.

Ein Bad musste also noch sein.

* * *

 

Drinnen zog Gai sich aus, rasierte sich, putzte sich gründlich die Zähne und schrubbte seinen Körper kräftig mit einem Waschlappen und Seife ab, bevor er vorsichtig in die Wanne kletterte. Sein Gipsbein hatte er ausnahmsweise nicht in Plastik eingewickelt, weswegen er besonders aufpassen musste. Es durfte auf keinen Fall Wasser unter den Gips kommen, hatte Tsunade ihn angewiesen. Gai wusste nicht wirklich, wie es darunter aussah. Immer wenn der Gips gewechselt werden musste, hatte er hinterher mit Gedächtnislücken zu kämpfen. Er dachte nur ungern daran.

Gai ließ sich bis zum Kinn ins Wasser sinken. Sein rechtes Bein ließ er wie immer über den Rand hängen und sein Blick wanderte zum Wäschekorb, auf dem noch immer Kakashis Sakko lag. Plötzlich erinnerte sich an die Wärme und Schwere des weichen Stoffes. Die Kirschblütenblätter auf Kakashis Fingerspitzen. Kakashi, der auf seinem Sofa saß und Bier aus seinem Kühlschrank trank. Kakashis Gesichtsausdruck, als sie sich gestritten hatten. Die weit aufgerissenen Augen, die ihn jung aussehen ließen - und ängstlich. Gai spürte eine Art Erleuchtung herankommen. Sie war ganz nah.

“Gai?” Kakashis Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Rivale musste sich in diesem unachtsamen Moment in die Wohnung geschlichen haben! Verdammt! Doch Gais Ärger verflog und er seufzte. Wenn er sich konzentrierte, konnte er Kakashi jetzt deutlich im Flur ausmachen. Er schien auf dem Weg zur Küche zu sein. Wie immer hatte seine Leibgarde sich im Umkreis der Wohnung verteilt. Heute machten sie keine großen Anstalten, ihre Präsenz zu verbergen. Ganz offensichtlich saß einer auf einem Balkon des gegenüberliegenden Wohnhauses.

“Ich bin im Bad!”, rief Gai. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen und so rechnete er damit, dass Kakashi hereinkommen würde, denn schließlich machte er ja immer, was er wollte. Allerdings war es diesmal anders. Gai hörte Schritte, die sich näherten, dann Stille.

“Brauchst du noch lange?” Kakashi stand jetzt direkt vor seiner Tür.

“Nein”, seufzte Gai. So langsam und vorsichtig er konnte, stieg er aus der Badewanne. Das Letzte, was ihm jetzt gefehlt hätte, wäre in Kakashis Anwesenheit zu stürzen. Er hangelte sich zu seinem Rollstuhl, trocknete sich flüchtig ab und schlüpfte in den hellblauen Yukata, der an einem Haken an der Tür gehangen hatte.

Kakashi wartete im Flur. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er an die Wand gelehnt da. Gai zog verdutzt die Augenbrauen hoch, als er die weiße Hokage Robe erblickte. Normalerweise trug Kakashi sie nur im Büro oder bei feierlichen Anlässen. Wenigstens den Hut hatte er in der Residenz gelassen.

“Wie kann ich Euch dienlich sein, Hokage-sama?” Er hatte aus Spaß diesen formalen Ton angeschlagen, doch Kakashi schien der etwas spitze Unterton nicht zu entgehen. Seine Augen verengten sich.

“Nachdem wir uns letztes Mal gestritten haben, wollte ich mich am nächsten Morgen direkt bei dir entschuldigen. Aber du warst nicht da.”

“Pakkun hat es mir ausgerichtet. Deine jugendliche Reue rührt mich, Rivale. Du musst dich allerdings nicht entschuldigen. Du hattest recht. Ich bin stolz auf Neji, wäre ich in seiner Situation gewesen, hätte ich genau so gehandelt wie er. Ich könnte nicht stolzer auf ihn sein. Trotzdem wünsche ich mir jeden Tag, ich könnte ihn wiedersehen, und wenn es einen Weg gäbe, die Zeit zurück zu drehen und ihn zu retten, würde ich alles geben, um das zu tun, auch mein Leben.”

“Gai--” Kakashi schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Anscheinend verstand er immer noch nichts.

“Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten, Kakashi. Man hat nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von Stunden, die man mit einem Menschen verbringen kann. Eines Tages werden wir uns nicht mehr sehen können. Deswegen will ich diese Zeit nicht vergeuden! Wenn du etwas mit mir auszutragen hast, dann fordere mich heißblütig heraus. Sei ein Mann!”

“Gai, wo warst du? Du kannst nicht einfach so verschwinden, nicht zur Arbeit auftauchen und niemandem sagen, wo du bist!”

Gai verzog das Gesicht und wollte zum Gegenangriff ansetzen, doch er verstummte, als Kakashi sich plötzlich zu ihm herunterbeugte und sein rechtes Handgelenk ergriff.

“Du musst besser auf dich aufpassen, verstehst du das nicht?”

Kakashis Hand war unangenehm warm, sein Griff zu fest. Es tat fast weh. Gai starrte verdutzt Kakashis blasse Finger an. Kakashi verlor nie die Fassung; er blieb immer cool. So schnell, wie er ihn gepackt hatte, ließ Kakashi dann auch wieder los. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und wandte den Blick ab. Seine Finger hatten rosa Abdrücke auf Gais Haut hinterlassen.

_Hokage-sama sucht nach dir._

_Boss hat uns die Anweisung gegeben, dich sicher nach Konoha zurück zu bringen._

_Stellt euch vor, der arme Junge hat die Leiche gefunden. Dieser Sakumo ist aber auch wirklich eine Schande, sogar im Tod noch. Was für ein feiger Hund._

“Sei morgen pünktlich im Büro”, sagte Kakashi schlicht und wollte sich zum gehen wenden.

Gai schnaubte. Die Erkenntnis war ihm endlich gekommen. Wie jugendlich frischer Morgentau belebte sie Körper und Geist. Blitzschnell schnappte er seinen Rivalen bei der Hand und hielt ihn fest. Wie lange war er diesem Jungen hinterhergerannt? Hatte ihn heimlich beobachtet, sein Training, seine Essgewohnheiten, seine Hobbies studiert, alles, um ihn irgendwann einholen zu können. “Kakashi, die Leute erzählen mir immer, du wärst ein Genie. Aber in Wirklichkeit bist du ein kompletter Idiot.”

“Ach?”

“Ja”, sagte Gai. Ohne Kakashi loszulassen, hob er seinen linken Fuß von der Fußplatte seines Rollstuhls und setzte ihn auf den Boden, dann zog er sich vorsichtig, teils auf den Rollstuhl gestützt, an Kakashi hoch, bis er auch sein Gipsbein halbwegs auf den Boden bekam.

Er strauchelte ein bisschen, seine Beine drohten einzuknicken. Aufrecht stehen war unglaublich schwierig für ihn; er spürte einen immensen Druck auf seiner Wirbelsäule, so als hätte er alle Gewichte, die er besaß, auf seine Schultern geladen. Kakashi fing ihn gerade noch auf, indem er einen Arm um Gais Hüfte schlang und ihn zu sich zog.

Gai hatte vorgehabt Kakashi zu umarmen, doch jetzt war es beinahe andersherum. Kakashis Arme waren es, die ihn aufrecht hielten, als er kraftlos gegen Kakashis Körper sank und ihn so fest drückte, wie er konnte.

Kakashi strahlte eine Wärme aus, die Gai instinktiv an das Jackett und die Hochzeit erinnerte. Wie der schwere Stoff schien Kakashi ihn zu umgeben; sie waren eng aneinandergedrückt, sodass Gai seinen vertrauten Geruch einatmete.

“Denk nur nicht, dass du mich so schnell loswirst, Rivale!”, murmelte er, weitaus kraftloser, als er gewollt hatte.

Kakashis Finger krallten sich in seinen Rücken; er hatte jetzt beide Arme um Gai geschlungen und hielt ihn mit etwas Unbestimmten, das an Verzweiflung grenzte, fest.

“Kakashi?” Gai hatte sein Kinn auf die Schulter seines Freundes gelegt. Sein Körper hatte die seltsame Hitze, die Kakashi ausstrahlte, aufgesogen wie ein Schwamm Wasser. Jetzt löste er sich, um seinem Rivalen tief in die Augen zu schauen und ihm ein paar inspirierende Worte mitzugeben.

Doch der Ausdruck in Kakashis Augen hielt ihn zurück. Er hatte vergessen, dass Kakashi graue Augen hatte, die Farbe seiner Iris war dunkler als das Silber seiner Haare, doch sie schimmerte mit dem gleichen Glanz. Es war das Grau einer gezogenen Klinge.

Irgendwann während ihrer Umarmung war Kakashis Maske verrutscht - wahrscheinlich, weil Gai so stürmisch die Arme um Kakashis Hals geworfen hatte.

Kakashis schmale Lippen formten fast tonlos Worte: “Du kannst nicht--”, hörte Gai, dann nach dem Moment eines Herzschlags, nach einem geteilten Atemzug: “Dummkopf.”

Gai lächelte. Aus der Nähe konnte er die dunklen Ringe unter Kakashis Augen sehen, die kleinen Fältchen um seine Augenlider, fast durchsichtig, wie die feinen Adern eines Blattes. Gai waren sie vorher nie aufgefallen, allerdings war dies auch das erste Mal seit langem, dass er Kakashi auf Augenhöhe gegenüberstand.

Es war ziemlich düster im Flur, allein durch das kleine Badezimmerfenster konnte Licht durch die offene Tür hinter Gai fallen. So standen sie in dem gelblichen Rechteck, das die Abendsonne auf die Holzdielen malte. Fasziniert streckte Gai die Hand aus und fuhr eine dieser dünnen Linien mit dem Daumen nach. Auch sein Rivale hatte sich wohl verändert, wenn auch nicht so plötzlich, so drastisch und gewaltsam wie Gai. Kakashis Haut fühlte sich dennoch so warm und weich an wie damals, als sie noch Kinder waren, als Gai den Wunderknaben das erste Mal berührt hatte - nicht beim Training - dort konnte Gai keinen einzigen Treffer landen - sondern auf dem Schulhof danach, um ihn zum Spielen aufzufordern. Gais Finger hatten Kakashis Handgelenk gestreift, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor Kakashi ihm, ohne sich überhaupt umzudrehen, entschlüpfte.

Diesmal war es anders. Kakashi griff nach Gais Hand, bedeckte sie mit seiner und hielt sie fest. Es geschah so plötzlich, dass Gai beinahe ins Wanken gekommen wäre. Ganz sacht, fast heimlich führte Kakashi Gais Hand weg von der Narbe über seinem linken Auge nach unten zu seinen Lippen. Dabei sah er Gai fest in die Augen, als sei er ein Gegner, dessen nächsten Angriff er abwartete.

Erst als Gais Daumen Kakashis Unterlippe berührte, formte sich etwas Unbestimmtes in seinem Herz, das hinunterzog in seine Magengrube. Er konnte es so deutlich spüren, so als würde die Spitze einer Klinge über seinen Brustkorb gestrichen, zärtlich, ohne die Haut aufzuritzen, und dennoch bedrohlich.

Kakashis Verletzlichkeit, der Funken Hoffnung, der in seinen Augen aufflackerte und sofort erstarb, von seinem Verstand erstickt wurde, weil er gelernt hatte, sich auf das Schlimmste vorzubereiten. Es berührte Gai tief in seinem Innersten, so von Kakashi angesehen zu werden.

Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich nach vorne. Die Verlagerung seines Gewichtes tat weh und brachte ihn aus der Balance, doch Gai vertraute seinem Rivalen - sollte er wirklich das Gleichgewicht verlieren, würde Kakashi ihn ganz sicher auffangen.

Behutsam berührte er Kakashis Lippen mit seinen. Er hörte ein leises Seufzen und hätte sich zurückgezogen, hätte Kakashi ihn da nicht schon fester gepackt und den Kuss erwidert.

Kakashis Lippen waren heiß, glühend. Er küsste mit einer Leidenschaft, die Gai nie von ihm erwartet hätte. Überhaupt hätte er nie erwartet, dass sie sich jemals in dieser Situation befinden würden. War er so blind für Kakashis Gefühle gewesen?

Langsam aber sicher gaben Gais Beine nach. Sein rechtes schien vor Schmerz zu pulsieren und sein linkes drohte unter seinem Gewicht einzuknicken. Kakashis Zunge glitt über den Saum seiner Lippen.

“Kakashi…”

Gai klammerte sich an Kakashis Robe fest. Der Gürtel seines eigenen Yukata hatte sich gelöst, so dass die beiden Hälften langsam aber sicher auseinanderglitten und Zentimeter für Zentimeter seinen nackten Körper entblößten.

Er spürte wie Kakashis Hände seinen Rücken hinabwanderten. Für einen Moment löste sich Kakashis Mund von seinem und stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Gais Körper, als Kakashi seine Oberschenkel packte und ihn mit einem Ruck anhob. Instinktiv schlang er die Arme um den Hals seines Rivalen, die Beine so gut es eben ging um Kakashis Hüften.

Manchmal vergaß Gai, wie viel Kraft Kakashi tatsächlich hatte. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, in dem sein Rivale ihn beinahe mühelos trug, wurde ihm das erst wieder bewusst.

Entschlossen steuerte Kakashi auf das Schlafzimmer zu. Obwohl ihn Gais schwerer Gips und seine eigene unpraktische Kleidung behindern mussten, bewegte sich Kakashi mit einer Leichtigkeit, die fast ein bisschen erschreckend war.

Selbst durch den dicken Stoff von Kakashis Robe konnte Gai außerdem die Hitze zwischen Kakashis Beinen spüren und bei jedem Schritt fühlte er die Beule dort, auch wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte.

Im Schlafzimmer war es so düster wie im Flur. Gai hatte, bevor er aufgebrochen war, die Vorhänge am Fenster zugezogen, damit es im Raum kühl blieb. Dafür war die Luft nun leicht stickig.

Kakashi setzte ihn vorsichtig auf seinem ordentlich gemachten Bett ab, dann beugte er sich schwer atmend nach vorne und zog sich blitzschnell mit beiden Armen die weite Robe über den Kopf. Gai hatte sich den schmerzenden rechten Oberschenkel gerieben und versucht seinen Yukata unauffällig zurechtzuziehen. Als er aufblickte, stand Kakashi in fast voller Uniform - nur Stirnband und Handschuhe fehlten - vor ihm. Bei dem Anblick musste Gai sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Unter wie vielen Schichten von Stoff wollte sich sein Rivale denn noch vergraben?

Doch Kakashi lächelte nicht. Sein Blick war scharf, durchdringend für einen Augenblick. Dann kam er nach vorne, kniete sich auf Gais Bett und berührte sanft Gais Oberschenkel. Durch Kakashis Gewicht senkte sich die Matratze, so dass die Schwerkraft Gai näher zu seinem Rivalen zog, als hätte sich ein Magnetismus zwischen ihnen entwickelt.

“Hab ich dir wehgetan?”

Kakashi wusste nicht, dass es immer wehtat. Nur Gai wusste das, Gai und natürlich Tsunade-sama und Shizune, die ihm regelmäßig Vorträge über den Umgang mit chronischen Schmerzen hielten.

Im Halbdunkel schüttelte Gai deswegen entschlossen den Kopf. “Ich bin nicht so zerbrechlich, wie du vielleicht denkst, Rivale!” verkündete er. Seine Stimme klang zu laut im kleinen Schlafzimmer.

“Gut zu wissen.”

Durch die dünnen Vorhänge drang gedämpftes Abendrot, das Kakashis sonst so blassem Gesicht Farbe verlieh. Er lächelte etwas schief, dann rutschte er auf den Knien näher - wie ein Bittsteller, dachte Gai noch, bis Kakashi über ihm kniete und Gai sich automatisch auf den Rücken sinken ließ.

Kakashi küsste Gai. Langsam ließ Kakashi seine Zunge in seinen leicht geöffneten Mund gleiten, wo sie sich warm und glitschig an Gais drückte. Kakashis Speichel hatte einen leicht herben Geschmack. Er erweckte in Gai das Gefühl, dass etwas Fremdes in seinen Körper eindrang. Dennoch war es Kakashi, Kakashis Körper, den er so gut zu kennen glaubte wie seinen eigenen.

Kakashi war geschickt; er konnte küssen und sich gleichzeitig die Weste ausziehen, nur für das Sweatshirt und sein hautenenges Oberteil mit Maske musste er sich für eine Sekunde von Gai lösen, damit er es abstreifen und achtlos zu Boden fallen lassen konnte. Gai betrachtete Kakashis nackten Oberkörper. Schon lange hatte er ihn nicht mehr so gesehen. Vor dem Krieg waren sie hin und wieder zusammen ins Onsen gegangen, doch seit seiner Verletzung ging Gai nur noch selten und wenn, dann mit Lee.

Die X-förmige Narbe auf Kakashis Brust war so zartrosa wie Kirschblütenblätter, ein Zeichen, dass er sich keinerlei Mühe gegeben hatte, den Heilungsprozess zu beschleunigen. Der Grund dafür waren wohl Schuldgefühle. Obito. Bei dem Gedanken verspannte sich Gais ganzer Körper und Schmerz blitzte in seinem Bein auf. Das Letzte, woran er denken wollte, war Obito auf dem Schlachtfeld und der verlorenen Ausdruck auf dem bleichen Gesicht seines Rivalen, als sie mit der bitteren Wahrheit konfrontiert wurden.

Fast andächtig legte Gai seine Hand auf Kakashis Brust. Er streichelte einmal entlang der Narbe, die sich leicht von der unverletzten Haut abhob, von Kakashis linker Brustwarze - klein und hart wie ein Kirschkern - nach unten bis zu seinem Nabel und wieder zurück. Kakashi seufzte leise und Gais Herz schlug schneller. Seine ganze Körperwärme schien sich an einem Punkt zu konzentrieren.

Langsam ließ Kakashi sich auf ihn sinken, vorsichtig, um Gais Gipsbein nicht zu berühren. Generell verhielt sich Kakashi jetzt so, als sei Gai unglaublich zerbrechlich. Der Druck seiner Lippen auf Gais Mund war sanfter als zuvor, seine Hände fuhren den Saum von Gais Yukata nach, schoben den Stoff ganz sachte zur Seite.

Wo das verblassende Licht sie streifte, schimmerten Gais Narben silbrig. Immer wieder hob Kakashi leicht den Kopf, dann konnte Gai seinen Blick auf seiner Haut spüren, so real wie die Berührung von Kakashis Händen.

Gai schämte sich seines Körpers nicht, doch er hatte gewisse Dinge vernachlässigt. Nicht das Training - niemals das Training - aber--

Er fühlte Kakashis Erektion durch den Stoff. Sie drückte hart gegen seinen Hüftknochen und er spürte Kakashis rechte Hand, die sich zwischen ihre Körper geschoben hatte und den Knopf an seiner Hose zu öffnen versuchte, während Gais eigene Hände Kakashis langen Rücken streichelten.

Sie hörten wohl beide das leise pop, mit dem der Knopf aus dem Knopfloch sprang, gefolgt von dem Geräusch des Reißverschlusses. Kakashi hob seine Hüften und Gai half ihm dabei die Hose herunterzuziehen. Ein warmer Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, als seine Hände über Kakashis nackte Pobacken glitten. Kleine Härchen kitzelten seine Handflächen. Gais Mund war plötzlich staubtrocken. In der Dunkelheit zwischen ihren Körpern erhaschte er einen Blick auf Kakashis steifes Glied. Es kam ihm riesig vor; es zuckte wie ein Beute witterndes Tier. Schon in ihrer Kindheit waren alle Jungen auch in dieser Hinsicht neidisch auf Kakashi gewesen. Die Natur hatte ihn wirklich in allen Bereichen des Lebens begünstigt.

Würde Kakashi damit in seinen Körper eindringen… Gai schluckte. Es wäre schmerzhaft. Er fühlte sich plötzlich bleiern und schwer vor Unsicherheit. Als Kind hatte er sich oft so gefühlt, hatte vor jeder neuen Aufgabe, die sein Lehrer in der Klasse stellte, gewusst, dass er sie nicht erfüllen konnte, dass er sich unweigerlich blamieren würde. Seine Grenzen waren eng gesteckt, er konnte sie jeden Tag spüren. Er lebte im Schatten einer unsichtbaren Mauer. Doch Gai hatte es durch Fleiß und hartes Training geschafft, diese Mauer zu überwinden - nur um nach dem Krieg wieder in die gleiche Lage zu geraten.

“Ist alles in Ordnung?” Kakashi sah ihn besorgt an.

“Natürlich!” Ein Grinsen wäre vielleicht zu viel, deswegen lächelte Gai nur. Er musste sich ein Herz fassen, das war alles. Allein der Gedanke, dass Kakashi mit ihm schlafen wollte, raubte ihm den Atem.

“Bist du sicher?”

Verdammt, Kakashi kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Sie hatten jahrelang Seite an Seite gekämpft; es war selbstverständlich, dass er Gais Zweifel spürte.

Es gab nur eins; Gai musste sie überwinden! Ohne nachzudenken griff er nach Kakashis Penis. Einen Stier packte man schließlich auch bei den Hörnern! Im ersten Moment war er einfach nur erstaunt darüber, wie gut er sich seiner Hand anfühlte.Heiß und lebendig und Kakashi entfuhr ein leiser Laut der Überraschung, dann noch so ein Seufzen, das irgendetwas in Gais Unterleib zum schmelzen zu bringen schien.

Während sie sich küssten, streichelte Gai Kakashi so, wie er sich selbst anfasste - oder zumindest, wie er sich früher selbst angefasst hatte. Langsam gewöhnte er sich an den Geschmack von Kakashi, an Kakashis neugierige Zunge, die jeden Winkel seines Mundes erforschte, an das Gefühl von Kakashis Erektion in seiner Hand, die sich so ganz anders anfühlte als seine eigene es früher getan hatte

Kakashi ließ von seinen Lippen ab und zog eine Spur von Küssen über Gais Kehle zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Gai stellte sich vor, wie seine Poren Kakashis heißen Atem aufnahmen und speicherten. Sein Puls pochte. Kakashis Hände glitten unter seinen Yukata. Der Stoff wurde weggeschoben, um den Lippen Platz zu machen. Kakashi leckte an Gais rechter Brustwarze, dann an der linken, dann malte seine Zunge eine feuchte Linie nach unten über Gais nackte Brust, bis sie den losen Gürtel knapp unter seinem Nabel erreichte. Oben klaffte der Yukata auseinander, doch unten bedeckte er noch Gais Oberschenkel.

Die Hände an dem dünnen Obi hielt Kakashi inne und warf Gai einen fragenden Blick zu. Gai nickte einmal, eine scharfe Bewegung, kurzangebunden wie auf einer Mission. Sein Herz klopfte, ein dumpfes Echo seines Herzschlags schien in seinem Körper widerzuhallen. Der Moment der Wahrheit war gekommen. Kakashi würde ihn zum ersten Mal seit dem Krieg vollkommen nackt sehen.

Gai schluckte. Seine Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet. Durch die Vorhänge am Fenster kam jetzt silbrig-weißes Licht. Der Tag war einer sternenklaren Vollmondnacht gewichen, die Kakashis Haut eine geisterhafte Blässe verlieh. Die Bewegungen von Kakashis Fingern kitzelten, als er den Gürtel öffnete und seine Hände unter den Stoff schob.

Dann war es da, das Luftschnappen und Zögern, der Schock, das Entsetzen. Gai biss sich auf die Lippe. Selbst im Halbdunkel des Zimmers konnte Kakashi das enge Narbengeflecht sehen, die hässlichen Furchen, die das Feuer in seinem Körper hinterlassen hatte. In seinem Torso hatte es am schlimmsten gewütet, da sich dort die Tore und das Zentrum seines Chakrakreislaufes befanden. Doch die Extremitäten waren es, die am schnellsten und stärksten geschädigt wurden, denn es fehlte ihnen schlicht an Masse. Seine Zehen und Finger wären ohne Tsunades Behandlung allesamt zu Asche zerfallen. Dass er nur sein rechtes Bein nicht mehr benutzen konnte, grenzte an ein Wunder.

“Tut es weh? Kann ich dich berühren?” Kakashis hatte die Hände vorsichtig auf Gais Hüften gelegt und schaute ihn nun fragend an. Falls der Anblick von Gais weichem vernarbten Penis ihn anekelte, war er gut darin, dies zu verbergen.

“Es tut nicht weh!” Gai zwang sich zu einem Lachen. In manchen Teilen seines Körpers hatte er eher mit Taubheitsgefühlen als mit Schmerz zu kämpfen. Aber größtenteils war er noch funktionsfähig. “Er sieht nicht mehr aus wie eine Eichel, oder?” Der scherzhafte Tonfall schien bei Kakashi auf taube Ohren zu stoßen.

“Ich hätte dich aufhalten müssen…”, murmelte Kakashi. Seine Stimme war tonlos und so leise, dass Gai sie kaum hörte. Bei Sprechen senkte er seinen Kopf und sein Atem wärmte Gais Haut. Eine sumpfige, feuchte Hitze stieg in Gais Körper auf.

Als Kakashi ihn in den Mund nahm, entfuhr ihm ein heiserer Laut.

Die Wölbung von Kakashis gebeugtem Rücken, sein Silber glänzendes Haar, das sein Gesicht verbarg…

Gai starrte seinen Rivalen an, der sich mit langsamen, bedachten Bewegungen herabsenkte und wieder leicht anhob. Die Muskeln in Kakashis Armen waren angespannt, sodass Bizeps und Trizeps sich sehnig unter seiner Haut abzeichneten.

“Kakashi…”

Er war so warm. Langsam, ganz langsam begannen Kakashis Mühen Früchte zu tragen. Allerdings schien er das kaum zu registrieren. Mit der Zunge fuhr er eine der Narben an der Seite von Gais halb-erigierten Penis nach. Dabei wirkte er konzentriert und zugleich gedankenverloren. Die Augen geschlossen, benutzte er eine Hand, um Gais Glied an seiner Wange zu reiben. Gai war ganz hingerissen von dem Anblick, dem Gefühl von Kakashis glatter leicht geröteter Haut.

Gai strich ihm durchs Haar. Die langen Strähnen waren drahtig und unbeugsam wie immer. Ihre Vertrautheit kam ihm in Anbetracht dieser völlig neuen Situation etwas absurd vor, doch gleichzeitig war sie tröstlich.

Er zog Kakashi an sich und küsste ihn. Ein salziger Geschmack legte sich auf seine Zunge. Kakashi streckte seine Beine aus und ließ sich ganz auf Gai sinken. Entschlossen schlang Gai die Arme um seinen Rivalen. Egal wie stark und dringlich das Feuer des Verlangens in seinen Lenden brennen mochte, an erster Stelle stand immer noch bedingungslose Liebe und tiefe aufrichtige Zuneigung!, dachte er bei sich und hätte es auch laut ausgesprochen - als Versicherung, dass ihre Rivalität ewig halten würde - hätte Kakashis Hand sich da nicht wieder zwischen ihre Körper gestohlen. Während er seine Lippen auf Gais presste, umfasste Kakashi ihre beiden Erektionen und drückte sie sanft aneinander. Heißes Blut schoss zwischen Gais Beine; er konnte spüren, wie er härter wurde.  
Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran, wie sie als Kinder einmal die Länge verglichen hatten. Ein unschuldiges Spiel - und natürlich hatte Gai verloren. Aber das hier war auch unschuldig, so unschuldig, wie ein Ausdruck von Liebe nur sein konnte.

Kakashi bewegte seine Hand langsam auf und ab. Sein Griff war fest und sicher, der Gegensatz seiner rauen Handfläche und der samtigen Hitze seiner Erektion nahm Gai den Atem. Verloren streichelte er Kakashis Rücken bis hinunter zu seinen festen Pobacken. Als er ihre Wölbung unter seinen Handflächen spürte, flüsterte Kakashi in sein Ohr: “Warte.”

“...Hm?”

Benommen blieb Gai liegen, während Kakashi sich von ihm löste, um in der Schublade des kleinen Nachttisches neben Gais Bett zu kramen. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bevor ihm dämmerte, wonach Kakashi suchte. In der Dunkelheit spürte er seine Wangen rot anlaufen. Nervosität flatterte wie eine Motte in seiner Magengrube, doch gleichzeitig kochte sein Körper vor Verlangen. Wenn Kakashi ihn wollte, würde Gai sich ihm hingeben.

“Weiter hinten”, murmelte er.

Kakashi lehnte sich etwas nach vorne und Gai hörte das schabende Geräusch seiner Finger auf dem Boden der Schublade, dann ein leises Klappern, als sie das gesuchte Objekt anstießen. Schließlich lag die kleine Flasche in Kakashis Hand und er betrachtete ein paar Sekunden lang angestrengt das handgeschrieben Etikett, bevor er den Deckel aufdrehte und sich etwas von der Tinktur in die gewölbte Handfläche schüttete.

Gai hörte sein Herz hämmern. Im Stillen fragte er sich, was nun von ihm verlangt wurde, sollte er die Beine heben oder spreizen? Sich auf den Bauch drehen? Er fühlte sich wieder wie ein ahnungsloser Teenager, doch damals hatte er zur Vorbereitung zumindest Bücher darüber gelesen, wie man eine Frau befriedigen konnte. Kakashi hatte die Ratgeber eines Tages in seinem Zimmer gefunden und sich darüber lustig gemacht. Gai jedoch glaubte an harte Arbeit und Training. Bei allem, woran er sich zum ersten Mal versuchte, scheiterte er kläglich, das war sein Leben lang so gewesen. Wenn es um die Person ging, die ihm am meisten bedeutete, wollte er kein Risiko eingehen. Kakashi verstand das natürlich nicht, denn bei ihm klappte alles immer von Anfang an perfekt. Letzten Endes hatten Gai seine Bücher und sein Training jedoch gute Dienste geleistet.

“Ah…!” Gai zuckte zusammen, als Kakashis warme, glitschige Hand sich um den Schaft seines Penis schloss. Sorgsam verteilte Kakashi das Öl auf ihm und streckte sich dann neben Gai auf dem Bett aus.

“Komm”, sagte er leise. Er war auf die Seite gerollt, stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen ab und streichelte mit einer Hand über Gais nackte Brust. “Schaffst du’s? Sieh’s als Herausforderung an.”

“Hier.” Während Gai sich noch auf die Knie kämpfte - sein rechtes Bein schmerzte dumpf, doch das war in Anbetracht der Tatsachen leicht zu ignorieren - drückte Kakashi ihm das Fläschchen in die Hand und ließ sich auf den Bauch sinken. Das Bett musste noch warm sein da, wo Gai gelegen hatte. Kakashi seufzte kaum hörbar. Sein Gesicht hob sich im Profil gegen das weiße Kopfkissen ab. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, atmete ruhig und seine Beine waren verführerisch einladend geöffnet.

Gai kniete sich hinter ihn, schob sich mühsam nach vorne zwischen Kakashis Oberschenkel und warf in einer dramatischen Geste seinen Yukata ab, sodass er flatternd hinter ihm zu Boden fiel. Für einen Moment verharrte er so in der feierlich-heroischen Pose, den rechten Arm noch erhoben, die muskulöse Brust herausgestreckt und wünschte sich einen Sonnenuntergang.

Dann räusperte sich Kakashi. “Heute noch?”

Zögerlich legte Gai eine Hand auf Kakashis Hintern. Kakashis Haut war warm, seine Muskeln fest und sichtbar definiert. Gai starrte einen Augenblick lang auf die kleinen Vertiefungen unter Kakashis Wirbelsäule und spürte seine Erregung wieder heftig aufflammen. Ein Teil von ihm konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass dies Wirklichkeit war. Doch zumindest der Schmerz in seinem Bein diente als Bestätigung.

Er träufelte etwas von dem Öl auf Kakashis Haut, doch das kleine Rinnsal floss der Schwerkraft folgend in die falsche Richtung. Gai fing es mit den Fingern auf und fuhr mit seinen öligen Daumen zwischen Kakashis Pobacken, um es zu verteilen. Hier war die Hitze von Kakashis Körper fast gleißend und Gais Erektion zuckte, als ihm die Frage durch den Kopf schoss, wie viel heißer noch das Innere von Kakashi sein musste.

Kakashi seufzte wohlig. Er war entspannt, reglos bis auf das sanfte auf und ab seines regelmäßigen Atems. Zwischen seinen Beinen tastete Gai sich langsam vor. Seine Finger waren glitschig und vorsichtig, doch sie schlüpften kühn tiefer und Kakashis Atem wurde etwas schneller. Er zuckte leicht; sein Körper leistete Widerstand. Fasziniert beobachtete Gai seine Reaktionen. Seine Unnachgiebigkeit und experimentierfreude zahlten sich aus. Er stieß tiefer, zog sich zurück, streichelte, krümmte ganz leicht die Finger und Kakashis Atem wurde noch schneller, seine Hände griffen die Bettdecke, die Muskeln in seinem Rücken spannten sich.

“Gai”, kam es heiser und vorwurfsvoll aus seinem Mund. Den Kopf nur leicht vom Kissen gehoben warf Kakashi ihm einen Blick zu und das Verlangen in den Augen seines Rivalen war das Erotischste, was Gai jemals gesehen hatte.

Es tat weh. Gai hatte zu viel Gewicht auf seinem linken Bein ohne jedoch das rechte ganz entlasten zu können. Es war ein Akt der Balance, für den Gai nicht mehr genug Geschick aufbringen konnte. So sank er ungraziös auf Kakashi, in Kakashi, der sich unter ihm aufbäumte und einen Laut von sich gab, den Gai den Rest seines Lebens nicht mehr vergessen würde.

Mit der ersten vorsichtigen Bewegung von Gais Hüften, krallten sich Kakashis Hände in die Bettdecke und Gai schwor sich, dass er hier besser sein würde als jeder andere. Was auch immer aus ihnen werden würde - auch wenn sie sich dazu entschieden, ihre tiefe Verbundenheit wieder auf rein platonischer Ebene fortzuleben - in dieser Nacht würde Gai alles geben. Das war die Herausforderung, die er sich stellte.

Es überraschte Gai nicht, wie faul Kakashi im Bett war. Er lag da und streckte seine langen Gliedmaßen von sich, während Gai die Arbeit machte. Wie bei den meisten ihrer Wettkämpfe also. Gai hätte bei dem Gedanken geschmunzelt, wäre er nicht so kurz davor sich ganz und gar in Kakashi zu verlieren. Wie lange hatte er ihm hinterher gejagt? Fünfundzwanzig Jahre? Wie lange hatte er ihn geliebt? In jeder seiner Bewegungen sollte diese Liebe liegen. Er wollte, dass Kakashi sie spürte, dass sie ihn erfüllte, mehr als alles andere.

Gai stütze sich mit einer Hand und seinem linken Bein so gut es ging auf der Matratze ab, damit nicht sein gesamtes Gewicht auf Kakashi lastete. Die rechte Hand schob er unter Kakashis Körper, um dessen steifes Glied zu umfassen. Es war so heiß, dass er glaubte seine Fingerspitzen müssten versengt werden. Er presste sich an Kakashi, so tief in den Körper seines Freundes wie er konnte, bis es sich anfühlte als könnten sie tatsächlich miteinander verschmelzen, und küsste die Schweißperlen von Kakashis Nacken. Kakashis Atem kam in kurzen Stößen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, der Mund halb offen. Er sah so verletzlich aus, die Haut gerötet wie aufgescheuert, der feuchte Glanz von Schweiß.

“Hör nicht auf”, brach es aus ihm hervor und Gai war nichts lieber als seine Bitte zu erfüllen.

Wie damals, als Gai und Kakashi ihre Techniken Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga und Hirudora zum ersten Mal spontan vereint hatten, fühlte sich auch das unglaublich natürlich an. Instinktiv wussten sie, was der andere brauchte. Gai trainierte schon sein ganzes Leben lang mit Kakashi, und das hier war nicht anders als ein Sparring Kampf. Er las Kakashis Körpersprache mühelos wie auf dem Trainingsfeld; er spürte genau, wann Kakashi mehr wollte, wann er sich zurückziehen musste. Gai studierte Kakashis Reaktionen mit der selben Aufmerksamkeit, mit der er schon immer Kakashis neue Jutsu studiert hatte.

Er streichelte über die Spitze von Kakashis Erektion und spürte, wie die Feuchtigkeit dort seine Finger benetzte. Nicht mehr lange. Gai selbst musste sich konzentrieren und zusammenreißen. Sein Bein schmerzte höllisch; seine Erregung hatte ein Plateau erreicht, über das er nicht hinauskommen konnte. Aber da war auch Kakashi, Kakashis stotternder Atem, Kakashis süßlicher Schweißgeruch, Kakashis hilflose erstickte Laute, die er nicht unterdrücken konnte, Kakashis Chakra, das vor Anspannung zu vibrieren schien und das Gai in alle Poren drang wie der Rauch eines schwelenden Feuers.

Kakashis Muskeln spannten sich an; sein ganzer Körper verhärtete sich und Gai saugte einen Atemzug in seine Lungen, als er den Druck spürte. Gierig schien Kakashi ihn tiefer ziehen und für immer festhalten zu wollen.

“Gai…” Ein Verzerrtes Echo von Kakashis Ausruf an jenem Tag, durch das Tosen seines eigenen brennenden Chakras hatte Gai ihn seinen Namen schreien hören, aber es war so weit weg gewesen, in der Welt der Lebenden, die er schon hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Gai biss die Zähne zusammen. Er kam durch pure Willenskraft, allein dadurch, dass er sich auf Kakashis Orgasmus konzentrierte, sich daran festhielt und mitziehen ließ. Gai hatte seinen eigenen Körper noch immer so gut wie vollkommen unter Kontrolle, das war die eine Sache. Die andere Sache: Kakashis gebrochenes Stöhnen und der Gedanke: Ich bin der Grund dafür. Ich habe das geschafft.

Schwer atmend rollte sich Gai von Kakashi herunter und sank neben ihm aufs Bett. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Kakashi sah nicht auf. Wortlos schlang er einen Arm um Gais Hüfte, zog sich an ihn, bis er halb auf Gai lag und vergrub sein Gesicht in Gais Hals. Sein stachliges Haar kitzelte Gais Kinn, sein Atem war feucht und schwer, Stirn und Wangen schweißnass. Da Kakashi keine Anstalten mehr machte, sich zu rühren, zerrte Gai allein die Bettdecke unter ihren klebrigen Körpern heraus. Auf der Oberseite hatten sie Flecken hinterlassen, doch die Unterseite war noch sauber und trocken, also deckte Gai sich und Kakashi zu.

Er schloss die Augen. Kakashis Atem war ruhig und regelmäßig, aber Gai war sich dennoch sicher, dass sein Rivale nicht schlief. Er hatte beide Arme so fest um Gai geschlungen wie ein Ertrinkender. Gai streichelte ihm durchs Haar und über den Rücken. Wäre er nicht so erschöpft gewesen, hätte er vielleicht versucht mit Kakashi zu sprechen. Doch es war spät und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Körper schon alles gesagt hatten.

* * *

  
Im stumpfen weißlich grauen Glanz frühster Morgenstunden erwachte Gai und fand Kakashi noch immer an sich gepresst, nun allerdings mit offenen Augen, die Gai ansahen. Gai wollte Frühstück vorschlagen und/oder gemeinsames Training, doch Kakashi küsste ihn, noch bevor der Gedanke sich vollständig geformt hatte.

Mit seltsamer Leichtigkeit fanden Gais Finger die Wölbung von Kakashis Hintern und die glitschige Feuchtigkeit der vergangenen Nacht. Wie von selbst bahnten sie sich ihren Weg. Kakashi schnappte nach Luft und rieb sich an Gais Oberschenkel. Es war nicht genug.

Gai zog ihn auf sich und führte Kakashis hartes Glied zwischen seine Oberschenkel. Kakashis Zunge zuckte wie eine auflodernde Flamme in seinem Mund, als Gais Finger tiefer in ihn eindrangen. Die Bettdecke hob und senkte sich mit den sinnlichen Bewegungen von Kakashis Hüften. In ein paar Augenblicken geteilten Atems kam Kakashi mit einem leisen Stöhnen. Schläfrig erschlaffte er in Gais Armen, während sein Sperma an der Innenseite von Gais Oberschenkeln herunterlief.

* * *

  
Jemand klopfte an Gais Fenster. Dreimal in kurzen Abständen, dann ein Räuspern. Gai blinzelte desorientiert ins Morgenlicht, das in sauberen Streifen durch die Vorhänge fiel. Die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen, schnarchte Kakashi leise auf seiner Brust.

Gai streichelte ihm durchs Haar und lauschte dem rhythmischen Kratzen, das vom Fenster kam. Es dürfte nur noch ein Frage von Minuten sein. Er zupfte an der Bettdecke, bis sie Kakashis Nase bedeckte.

Tatsächlich ging das Fenster nach fünf Minuten auf. Kakashis Anbu hatten offensichtlich geschickte Hände und ein gutes Gespür für Chakra-Fallen. Einer von ihnen blickte nun durch die Augenlöcher seiner Affenmaske in den Raum. Zwar konnte man seine eigentlichen Augen nicht sehen, doch Gai wusste genau, woran sein Blick klebte.

“Verzeihung… Hokage-sama…” Er schüttelte den Kopf. Gai hatte die Stimme nicht erkannt, konnte aber zumindest sagen, dass sie wohl einem jungen Mann gehörte, ein paar Jahre älter als Lee vielleicht. Der Junge räusperte sich wieder. Vielleicht war er erkältet. “Hokage-sama wird in der Residenz erwartet… Soll ich ausrichten. Estutmirwirklichleid.” Er verbeugte sich ruckartig und hätte dabei fast seine Stirn an den Fensterrahmen geschlagen. _Ah, die übermütige Jugend!_

“Kein Grund zur Verlegenheit, Anbu-kun!”, flüsterte Gai lachend. Kakashi schlief noch immer tief und fest. “Bitte richte aus, dass Hokage-sama heute etwas später kommen wird. Er muss sich noch ein bisschen ausruhen.” Gai zwinkerte dem Leibwächter ermutigend zu.

“Ja--Jawohl!” Pflichtbewusst wie er war, verschwand der junge Mann auf der Stelle.

* * *

 

“Ich komme heute Abend wahrscheinlich zum Essen, wenn es dir recht ist”; sagte Kakashi nebenbei, während er in seine Stiefel schlüpfte. “Soll ich etwas mitbringen? Ramen? Sake?” Ohne aufzusehen stellte er diese ungewöhnliche Frage und Gai grinste. Kakashi kündigte sich nicht an und bot erst recht nie an zu bezahlen. Anscheinend hatte sich wirklich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert, auch wenn Kakashi nach dem Aufwachen sofort den alten freundschaftlich-desinteressierten Ton angeschlagen hatte.

“Du brauchst nicht mehr hierher zu kommen”, verkündete Gai.

Mit einem Mal stand Kakashi stockstill. Seine Schultern verspannten sich, als hätte Gai ihm einen Schlag versetzt.

“Denn ich ziehe heute noch um”, beendete Gai seinen Satz und tat dabei so, als hätte er Kakashis Reaktion überhaupt nicht bemerkt, auch wenn sie ihn insgeheim diebisch freute. “Aber wenn du in die neue Wohnung kommst, bring grüne Farbe mit. Ich will streichen.”

“Grüne Farbe. Verstanden.” Auf Kakashis Lippen lag ein Lächeln, das wusste Gai, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte.

* * *

 

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Kakashi extra zum Tor kommen würde, um sie zu verabschieden, doch da war er, lehnte in Uniform am Wachhäuschen und unterhielt sich mit Izumo und Kotetsu, ganz so als wäre er nicht der Sechste Hokage, sondern einfach nur Hatake Kakashi.

“Kakashi!”, rief Gai von Weitem. Er verstaute die Räucherstäbchen, die er für Neji gekauft hatte, in seiner Tasche. Lee, der neben ihm lief, riss vor Überraschung die Augen auf. “Kakashi-sensei!”

“Yo.” Mit einem lässigen Winken drehte Kakashi sich zu ihnen und Gai sah das Furoshiki Päckchen in seinen Händen. Ihm wurde ein bisschen warm ums Herz. “Fehlt euch nicht jemand?”

“Tenten hat sich wohl ein bisschen verspätet. Wenn sie in zwei Minuten nicht da ist, muss sie hundert Liegestütze machen!”

“Hm.” Lee verschränkte die Arme und nickte streng. “Wenn Tenten in zwei Minuten nicht da ist, mache ich auch hundert Liegestütze!”

Gerührt von Lees Solidarität wischte Gai sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. “Wenn meine Schüler hundert Liegestütze machen, mache ich zweihundert!”

Von den Wachposten kam ein kollektives Stöhnen, das Gai geflissentlich ignorierte.

“Hier. Etwas Proviant für euer Spezialtraining.” Als Kakashi nähertrat und Gai das Päckchen überreichte, sah er, dass das dunkelblaue Einschlagtuch mit Hundepfotenabdrücken und Knochen-Muster dekoriert war und dass Kakashi von ihrem Anstreich-Wettkampf noch immer grüne Farbsprenkel im Haar hatte. “Strengt euch bitte an, wenn ich euch dafür schon freigeben musste…”

“Selbstverständlich, Hokage-sama!” Lee salutierte zackig.

Kakashi legte eine Hand auf Gais Schulter. “Am besten wäre es natürlich, wenn ihr beweist, dass ihr noch immer Konohas schnellstes Team seid und bald zurückkommt.” Sein Daumen streichelte über Gais Schlüsselbein. “Ihr könntet einen neuen Rekord aufstellen.”

Kakashis vertraulicher Tonfall weckte in Gai Erinnerungen an die letzten Nächte, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Er räusperte sich, um den heiseren Belag von seiner Zunge zu bekommen. “Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Rivale! Wir sind schneller zurück, als du denkst!” Das war ein Versprechen; als ihre Blicke sich trafen, wusste Gai, dass Kakashi ihn verstand.

“Tenten!”, rief Lee und der Moment war vorbei.

Lees Blick folgend erspähte Gai seine junge Schülerin, die mäßig-eiligen Schrittes die Straße hinunterkam.  
“Du bist vier Minuten und dreiundzwanzig Sekunden zu spät!” Anklagend richtete Lee seinen Finger auf sie.

Gai nickte. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verkündete mit dem Ernst eines Richters: “Zur Strafe musst du hundert Liegestütze machen!”

“Wirklich?!” Ungläubig schaute Tenten von Gai zu Lee und wieder zurück. Beide nickten absolut synchron. “Hier? Mitten auf der Straße?”

“Keine Angst, Tenten, wir machen die Liegestütze mit dir!” Lee war natürlich als Erster auf dem Boden. Erwartungsvoll sah er zu Tenten auf.

“Weil wir ein Team sind!” Tränen liefen Gai über die Wangen. Er kletterte aus seinem Rollstuhl und begab sich ebenfalls in Position.

“Das ist so peinlich”, stöhnte Tenten. Hilfesuchend blickte sie Kakashi an, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, also setzte sie ihren Rucksack ab und fing brummelnd an, während Gai für sie alle laut zählte.

Bei neunzig hob Gai den Blick. Kakashi stand am Saum der Straße. Die Hände in den ausgebeulten Hosentaschen wandte er sich zum Gehen. Doch einmal drehte er sich noch um. Ein Winken, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt gegen das Sonnenlicht, das von seinem strahlenden Hitai Ate zurückgeworfen wurde, schenkte Kakashi ihm ein letztes unsichtbares Lächeln.

Gai sehnte sich danach, den Moment zu halten, für immer, doch schon war er vorüber, verblasste vor dem hellblauen Himmel, mit Kakashi, der kleiner und kleiner wurde, bis er sich zwischen den Passanten verlor.

Es gab nur die Zukunft.

“Yosh, Team Gai, wir rücken aus!”


End file.
